9 months
by Jamallywal
Summary: "Bellamy!" she yelled. "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant!" "What!" The boat shot forward crashing into a wave. That is when he fell out the boat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this a new story I've been working on in my time I've not updated. I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100**

"I'm pregnant" she sighed disappointedly staring at the faint blue line on her fifth pregnancy test. "This was not supposed to happen" she panicked. "I am only 24 and only just out of med school and now full time doctor. I-I-I can't look after a kid"

"Clarke calm down you're pregnant not dying. Look we will get through this and we will figure it all out after but Clarke I need you to tell me who the father is" Octavia said. "So I can kill him" She continued.

"You're not going to like it"

"What? The father? I'm sure he's a nice guy and will understand my beatings" Octavia laughed but stopped abruptly when she saw Clarke serious face.

"Oh shit your serious who is this guy Clarke?"

"Let's just say if I have this child you will have a new niece/nephew" Clarke cringed at her words preparing herself at how her roommate will react.

"Bellamy? You slept with my brother!" Octavia exclaimed. Clarke nodded shamefully in response. Octavia paced in front of her biting her thumb nail. "The one time you guys get along you sleep together and apparently don't use protection"

"It's not the first time either" Clarke admitted making Octavia stop in her tracks.

"Not the first time?! There were other times! I need to sit down" Octavia threw herself down on the chair opposite Clarke thinking things over. "When?" she asked her friend calmly.

"Whenever Bellamy came back from the army"

"Shit" Octavia bit her nail. "That's why you always picked him up and why you were both gone at the same time but you guys were so sneaky with your arguments and stubbornness to each other it hid your tracks of the thing you have something going on" Octavia grumbled.

"I wanted to tell you but Bellamy said you would freak out like you are now"

"I'm not freaking out pfft this is me calm" she clenched her fist before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just angry you didn't tell me you and my brother were dating, I would have been delighted to have know this information but the fact you didn't tell me hurts Clarke especially now since I will be getting a new niece or nephew" Octavia explained.

"I know and I'm sorry and I'm also sorry to tell you that were not dating"

"Ugh that mean you guys were just doing it" she shuddered.

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you but there was nothing to tell when Bellamy comes back we just have sex and were not dating so there was no reason to really tell people what we do. The point is O that I'm pregnant and I know you have a lot to process of what I've just told you but I need your help to get through this pregnancy, I need a friend and my soon to be child needs at least one family member besides me around since the dad won't be around. So will you help me?" Clarke asked from the bottom of her heart.

"No" Octavia stated simply.

"Oh. Right. Okay. I understand" Clarke said disappointedly.

"No I mean No Bellamy is not going to go back to the army when he's going to have a kid. Come on grab your back were going to his house to tell him and so I can kill him" Octavia smiled at Clarke who smiled back with hope.

"Can we wait till tomorrow to tell him? I called my doctor after my first test and I'm going in for a sonogram so I truly know"

"Bellamy leaves tomorrow what time is it at?" Octavia asked.

"Twelve"

"Bellamy leaves at one think we will make it?"

"Yeah should take too long" she hoped.

"So may I ask how did you get in this situation? Like how did it all start? You and Bellamy I mean" Octavia asked curiously.

"Well..."

How did it all start? she asked herself...

Well Bellamy joined the army at 16 and Octavia was upset that she wasn't going to see her brother for two years. Clarke was sad but also happy that the pain in her butt was going away for two years. It's not that she didn't like the older Blake it's not that she did either it's just they used to argue and he used to piss her off so much. But despite their arguments Clarke knew that Bellamy had a crush on her. She learned this information when she dated Bellamy's half-brother Wells and he got really jealous. Even though she didn't reciprocate his feelings, she still flirted with him. She somehow had Bellamy's attention even though she didn't fill out properly till she was 16. Although he had her attention for a bit when he was dating Lily one of her best friends as she was slightly jealous, only slightly.

When Bellamy came back two years later now 18 Clarke was 17 and O was still 16, there was a clear attraction between Clarke and Bellamy as he had come back more tanned, more muscular and his hair was somehow the same a little short but still Curley when it should have been shaved but he told her he talked his way out of it somehow. He was wearing an army uniform which made Clarke weak at the knees; she couldn't take her eyes off him. Bellamy must have felt the same about her because he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Hey" he said to her in a husky deep voice, looking love struck with his dazed grin.

"Hey back" she smiled.

"Bellamy!" Octavia exclaimed jumping into her brothers arms breaking the longing eye contact between the two.

"Hey O, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

"Believe it or not I've actually missed you too princess, it's boring without you being stubborn and arguing with me" he smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Clarke laughed. They gazed into each other's eyes once more only to be interrupted by Octavia's phone buzzing. She smiled at her phone.

"I have to go Lincoln is outside we have a lunch date; do you mind taking my brother back to our moms house but we'll meet later for dinner at Rio's? Oh and here's the keys" she passed the keys to Bellamy.

"Yeah sure I don't mind" Clarke said.

"I thought you didn't like the food at Rio's?" Bellamy asked his sister.

"Well their food has improved since you've been gone" She explained.

"Right okay. So whose this Lincoln?" Bellamy asked going into over protective brother mode.

"He's waiting I should go, see you later" She quickly said before practically running out of the airport.

"Who the heck is Lincoln and do I need to kill him?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"Her boyfriend"

"Her boyfriend?!"

"Yeah he's the same age as you"

"Yep I need to kill him"

"And that's why I'm not supposed to tell you" Clarke laughed a bit.

"I'm glad you did tell me, I can protect her"

"You mean try to break them up"

"No I mean protect, I will be there if he hurts her and kill him myself, the army has really matured me"

"Really? I don't see it" Clarke teased.

"Your just jealous over my maturity princess" he stuck his tongue put at her.

"Very mature" she laughed and he just grinned at her.

"So what does Wells think about Octavia and her relationship?"

"He's cool with it"

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah"

"Wow okay he's not doing his brotherly duties then is he?" he chuckled.

"Come on Mr 'mature' let's go" She said helping him with his bags as they left the airport.

The car journey wasn't as awkward as Clarke expected, it was quite the opposite; they talked about what was happening in Clarke lives how after high school she was going to med school thanks to her mother despite her wishes to go to art school, her mother would rather her be a doctor. They also talked about what O, Wells and his mom have been up to. Bellamy also explained some of things he had to do in training and how he met two of his friends Nathan Miller and John Murphy. Pulling up outside Bellamy's moms house was such a shock to them because the journey felt so short with them catching up.

"I'll help you with your bags" she offered.

"You don't have too"

"I know but I want too. Plus if I help you with your bags you can make me lunch to say thanks" she grinned.

"Deal" he laughed. As they went inside Bellamy expected to be bombarded with hugs from his mother but the house was empty.

"Mom?" he shouted but no response.

"I think she's at work"

"On a Saturday?" He questioned.

"Yeah a lot of things have changed within the two years you been gone" she said.

"My rooms this way" he gestured her to follow him as he walked up the stairs.

"I know where it is. If I ever get into a fight with my mother your mom lets me stay here and I stay in your room" She explained.

"You sleep in my bed?"

"Well it sounds weird when you put it like that"

"I always knew you would end up in my bed" he smirked.

"Shut up" she laughed.

Bellamy opened the door to his room and stopped abruptly.

"You feminised my room?" Bellamy asked with a raised brow, looking mortified as he scanned his room. The walls were painted purple rather than blue, the walls also had paintings on them, his sheet was pink with animal covers and pillow cases. Thankfully his clothes and other stuff were still in here.

"Well your mom said to make myself at him so I did, plus in your letter you said you would only come back for a few days or maybe week"

"Pfft how am I suppose to bring girls here and hope they will still be turned on by this crap"

"Like this" she said as she jumped on him and kissed him. She didn't know what came over her but she had been waiting to do that since she saw him at the airport. He was a little surprised at first but he relaxed into this kiss. He closed the door with his foot and leaned her against the back of it. As the kiss deepened, layers of clothes were disappearing. He lay her down on the bed and-you get the picture.

When they finished they lay there for a while, wondering who should speak first. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sleep with her best friends brother.

"Well that was fun" Bellamy said trying to lighten the tension. "What brought this on?"

"You know, I have no idea"

"Great" he said sarcastically, sighing as he put his pants back on and left the room. What just happened? She asked herself.

Things between the two became awkward until later on at Rio's where Bellamy had a surprise party waiting for him. As he walked in he saw the banner saying welcome home/happy 18th even thought his birthday was a few days ago he was still over whelmed at what his family had done for him and what Clarke had done too. All of his friends were there and some of his distant relatives too.

For most of the party Clarke couldn't keep her eyes off Bellamy, what they did that afternoon was the best sex she's ever had and she's only 17 and had only slept with two people before him. She hatched a plan. She waited until he went into the bathroom and she followed him in (not in a creepy way though) and she locked the door. It took him ten seconds after he came out the stall to wash his hands to realise she was in the bathroom with him.

"Clarke what are you doing in here?"

"Look I don't know what I said before to upset you and I'm sorry but I want you" she said before practically leaping on him again to kiss him.

"Apology-accepted" he said between kisses. "But if we're going to do this, it will just be sex I have decided there will be no feelings, no attachment, no pain" Bellamy stated stopping the kiss.

"Deal" she agreed.

And ever since that moment every time Bellamy came home they would do it. She would have other relationships as well but she would make sure she was free whenever Bellamy was home so she won't be cheating.

However the last year was different, Clarke knew there was no feelings involved but this thing with Bellamy felt more real than any other relationship she had. So when Octavia and Clarke received a letter saying Bellamy was missing in action in Afghanistan, something snapped within her but she had to stay strong for her friend who was mourning over the suspected loss of her brother.

The next 10 months were rough, they still hadn't heard nothing back from the army so Octavia had been staying in Bellamy's house (which he had bought two years before with his army money) with Jasper who rented Bellamy house when he was away for a few months. Clarke decided to stay there with her to comfort her. And sure enough two weeks later it came as shock to see Bellamy entering his own house alive and well with nothing so much as a scratch on his arm. Clarke's eyes watered; she was happy he was back. She jumped up off his sofa and hugged him. Her action shocked him for a moment but he hugged her back.

"Missed you too princess" He chuckled pulling away.

"That's something I never thought I'd see" Octavia laughed through her tears as she hugged her brother with all her might.

"You scared us so much" Octavia said.

"I'm so glad your home" Clarke said joining in on their hug.

"What's all the noise?" Jasper asked coming down the stairs.

"Bellamy?" he said confused walking toward them.

"Oh my God Bro!" Jasper said running into the group hug.

"I didn't know I was loved this much" He laughed as they all pulled way to go sit down on the sofa.

"You had us all worried they said you were missing in action" Octavia said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I know, I was a for a bit. I got shot in right my shoulder and my left leg hitting my main artery when I followed a guy out further into a forest area; I killed him of course but I couldn't find my way back especially since no one else followed me. So I was stuck with no map in a forest with bleeding wounds" He paused remembering the wounds.

"So I ripped strips off my clothes to tie around my leg and shoulder to stop the bleeding but it didn't last long. To be honest I thought I was going to die out there especially since I was out there for two days. I passed out so I didn't know what was happening but thankfully Miller came looking for fire wood and found me half dead. He helped me back to our base and I was flown back to Walden hospital where I fell into a coma from loosing so much blood"

"You were in a coma?" Octavia asked shocked.

"Yeah I had to get a blood transplant. Woke up just under a month ago; I got checked for any signs of concussions or anything like that got cleared and two weeks later I was allowed out and so here I am. I have a month off to heal fully until the General and co come back to Ark and we set sail for the Caribbean on September 1st" Bellamy explained leaving the three with shocked faces.

"You were at Walden hospital? I was there the other day because some of my patients from Ark hospital needed transplants which I couldn't do. I'm surprised I didn't see you there" Clarke said.

"So am I if I'd known you were there you could have taken care of me" he smirked.

"I can't believe you were in a coma Bell" Octavia said her voice trembling.

"Me either" he smiled softy. Not the best moment of his life but he had so much to live for; his sister, mother, brother, friends...Clarke.

"The point is your alive somehow you lucky son of gun but we are grateful for that" Jasper grinned.

"Thanks man" Bellamy laughed.

Since Bellamy couldn't lift anything or do much really and since no one else could be bothered to do anything, still over whelmed with Bellamy's sudden arrival they decided to spend time with each other and watch films. Took them an hour like to choose a film so they decided they would all choose a film to watch and the others would have to watch it no matter what. Bellamy chose Die Hard because he thought it was ironic, Octavia chose 27 Dresses because James Marsden, Jasper chose 21 Jump street because it's awesome and Clarke chose Sherlock Holmes because Robert Downey Jr and Jude law.

Clarke's being the longest film, they agreed to watch that last. However Jasper gave up at midnight and went to bed halfway through the film. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia finished the film, well Clarke and Bellamy did; Octavia fell asleep on the two of them for the rest of the film. _This was their chance_ Clarke thought. They carefully move her off the as they stood up. Bellamy grabbed a blanket from the cupboard under the stairs and placed it over his sister and kissed her head. Clarke and Bellamy quietly went up stairs trying not to wake anybody.

"So what now?" Bellamy whispered.

"I have something in mind but your hurt"

"I can take it, it just means you have to do most of the work" he smirked.

"I'm up for the challenge" She smirked back and started to walk into his room but froze for a second when the floor board creaked. 'Sorry' she mouthed before continuing on her tip toes into the room. Bellamy followed behind and closed the door. Clarke carefully kissed Bellamy putting her hands under his shirt rubbing his solid chest trying to avoid his sore shoulder. Bellamy deepened the kiss his lips hungry for more, he been dreaming of doing this for what seemed like forever. Clarke stomach filled with butterflies, a whole year had passed with no contact with each other so this was something they had both longed to do. They began to strip one another wasting no time at all. Bellamy carefully laid Clarke on the bed, their hands roaming each other bodies. He softly rubbed her inner thigh with his fingers sending tingles through her body, leaving her over come with enjoyment. He softly pecks her stomach travelling towards her neck. His lips hover above hers the sweet smell of his breath lingers as she stares in the dark abyss of his eyes. He stares back at her realising the crystal clearness of her perfect beautiful blue eyes. Eventually they kiss passionately as the sweet sensations passes through her body she realises how much she missed him making this time so much more special.

"...and then I missed my period and started throwing up yesterday, my boss told me to go home and rest. I told Raven today about it and she said 'Ill? You rarely get ill. What are you pregnant?' and then my mind clicked so after my second test I called my doctor and organised a sonogram tomorrow but I took three more to make sure" Clarke said feeling proud that she remembered all that.

"I'm glad you didn't go into too much about things but whoa all those years ago and you guys aren't dating?" Octavia said.

"No feelings is what we agreed but I don't mind because whatever we have it feels more real than any relationship I've ever had" Clarke admitted to her.

"D'aww that's so sweet"

"It won't be tomorrow, how do you think he will react?"

"I don't know but I know my brother he loves kids and should be glad he's having one but he will defiantly be shocked" Octavia guessed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom" Clarke slightly laughed in disbelief.

"Speaking of mom how's yours going to take the news?"

"Crap! My mother! She's going to kill me especially since, I'm not married or engaged to this guy or even in a relationship with him and I've practically only just became a doctor and I will have to take time off in like six or so months time" Clarke panicked.

"You really think she will be that pissed?" Octavia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take another test just to be sure" Clarke said before rushing off to the bathroom.

"How many tests are you going to do? You're going to end up with 30 odd tests like Mindy from The Mindy Project" Octavia sighed as she stood outside the bathroom.

A new addition to the family, this should be a fun nine months of hell.

 **Well that's the first of many chapters to come Let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys so I couldn't wait to give you the next chapter so here it is. It is probably my favourite chapter along with chapter five but I won't say much. Thanks for all the follows favourites and comments, keep them coming. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

After another test Clarke finally accepted reality, she was pregnant and she was _so_ not ready to be a parent.

"I need a drink" she sighed going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine. Octavia, who was bored out of her mind from waiting, was staring into space and didn't really notice Clarke grab the bottle until she heard the cork pop.

"Is that wine?' she panicked.

"Yeah"

"Clarke really _think_ about that decision" Octavia said slowly as she watched her friend take a sip of wine before spitting it back out again in sudden realisation.

"Nice save" Octavia laughed.

"No alcohol! I don't think I can do this" Clarke sighed as she sat down.

"You'll be fine" Octavia assure her. "You don't necessary have to not drink alcohol but drink it in very small intakes. So you can't drink more than one or two units a week but doctors wouldn't advise drinking"

"Did you just Google all that?" Clarke laughed.

"Maybe..." Octavia said slowly moving her phone down the table. "I can't believe you're pregnant, out of all of us; if anything I would have thought it would be Raven to be first"

"Yeah so did I; she and Wick still are going strong" Clarke said, yawning a second later.

"What time is it? I'm beat, after finding out I have to push out an eight pound human in nine months" she laughed.

"So you're keeping it? And it's only 9 o'clock grandma"

"Shut up being pregnant makes you sleepy and yeah I think I want to, it might be my only chance to have a kid so why not nave it now" Clarke said.

"Good I'm looking forward to having a new niece or nephew" Octavia chirped.

"Right I'm going out, don't wait up" she added.

"You're going out? At nine o'clock at night?" Clarke asked with a raised brow.

"Me and Linc want to watch this new movie and there was only one on at half nine so I better leave now to meet him there"

"I thought you were working your bar shift tonight?"

"I got Harper to cover for me"

"Typical" Clarke laughed. "Have fun" she continued.

"I will" Octavia said before exiting their apartment. _Bed for me_ , Clarke thought before retiring to her room to sleep.

...

The next day Clarke and Octavia went to the hospital for a sonogram. The nurse came in first and asked her a few questions like, when was your last period? Is this your first pregnancy? Etc. The doctor came in fifteen minutes after the nurse much to Clarke's dismay; she had to get to Bellamy before he left.

"My name is Doctor Sorenson but you can call me Glass" Glass said entering the room. "You must be Clarke" she said. Clarke nodded and they shook hands. "And this is your...?" Glass trailed off looking at Octavia.

"Octavia, Friend, sister of the dad and aunt of the baby" Octavia said shaking Glass' hand.

"You remind me of someone Octavia" Glass said.

"Must have one of those faces" she shrugged.

"Where is the dad? If you don't me asking" Glass asked.

"He's leaving for the Caribbean soon with the army"

"What? While you're pregnant?"

"Well he kind of doesn't know yet so when I'm done here I'm going to tell him before he goes." Clarke admitted.

"Ah I see. Well we better get started then" Glass said. "Do you mind lying down flat please and lift up your shirt slightly please and lowering your jeans slightly so I can get to your womb" Glass said grabbing the gel as Clarke did so. Glass squirted the gel on the bottom of Clarke's stomach and passed her a long paper towel to put over her jeans so the gel doesn't get on them. Glass grabbed the camera and started to move it along Clarke's stomach.

After about 5 minutes or so of Glass moving the camera around and Clarke staring at the greyscale screen trying to work out what everything is, Glass finally spoke.

"Looks like you are about six weeks pregnant"

"Six weeks?! But it's only been four weeks since conception" Clarke asked curiously. Did she miss something? She wasn't knocked out for like two weeks was she?

"That is true but you always add two weeks on at the start and at the end because pregnancy is measure through gestational age, and that starts from your last period which you told us was 6 weeks ago" Glass explained.

"Oh right, makes more sense; thought I missed two weeks there for a second"

"No no its just we measure it differently so pregnancy is usually about ten months counting from your last period"

"Oh yay an extra month" Clarke laughed dryly.

"But overall everything's fine; there's a basic heart beat and it's strong and the embryo is one fifth of an inch so everything's good and healthy so far and I shall see you in about four weeks for your next scan"

"Wow that was easy" Octavia commented.

"Well that's pretty much it for the first month scan" Glass chuckled.

"Great that means we can catch Bellamy" Clarke said wiping the gel off her stomach with the paper towel.

"We better get going" Octavia said looking at the clock in the room. "It's quarter to one"

"Docks ten minutes away we'll be fine. Thanks Doc-I mean Glass, see you in four weeks"

"No problem, see you later Clarke, Octavia" Glass said as they walked out the door.

...

It was a race against the clock as Clarke and Octavia were running out of time. The pulled into the dock and got out of the car. They saw lots of people on gathering around the edge of the dock, waving goodbye to who Clarke assumed were their loved ones in the army.

They ran toward the crowd and past people who were gathering. She spotted him at the back of the boat; the water taxi had started to move away from the dock so she stood at the edge of the dock and said.

"Bellamy!" She yelled. He looked toward the dock and saw Clarke; he carefully unbuckled his belt from the boat and stood up holding onto the side of the boat to face her.

"Yeah?" He yelled back face full of confusion.

"Everybody strapped in?" The boat driver asked in the background.

"Yeah" someone yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled to him, thank god the boat wasn't as fast as a speed boat otherwise he might not have heard it. Or at least she thinks he heard it his face kind of went slightly pale.

"What?!" The boat shot forward over a wave and he flew out the back of the boat. "Shit" he yelled before hitting the water.

"Man over board" One guy said.

The water taxi turned around and threw Bellamy a dingy and dragged him back to shore.

"Sergeant Blake are you alright?" The General asked stepping onto the dock.

"Err yes sir I just need a moment sir" Bellamy said.

"You got five minutes Blake" The General asked before stepping back on the boat. Bellamy walked to Clarke and his sister who were both trying to stifle a giggle.

"Bellamy are you okay?" Clarke tried to ask casually but ended up laughing at the end of it causing Octavia to laugh.

"It's not funny, this is serious. You're pregnant?!" Bellamy said and their laughing stopped.

"I'll give you two a minute" Octavia said leaving the two alone.

"Yeah I don't understand how this happened, I mean you wore a condom right? Unless it was defec..." Clarke trailed off see Bellamy's sheepish face.

"You wore a condom right? Right?" She asked anger building up.

"No" he cringed preparing for her reaction.

"What you said you put one on!" she yelled.

"I lied!"

"You lied!"

"So what if I didn't put a condom on you said you were on the pill!"

"I was! I mean am, I just skipped some for a few days" she admitted. "Besides you took health and social in high school you should now that even if you pull out sperm is still spread with every thrust!"

"Well... I don't know!" he sighed pausing to compose himself.

"So you're defiantly pregnant?" He asked calmly and she nodded. "And I'm the dad" he gulped. They were silent for a moment while Bellamy processed everything.

"I'm keeping it by the way I thought you should know" she said quietly. "And you can be in the baby's life as much as you want whenever you come home" she added.

"Yeah great" he said with slight disappointment. They looked at each other for a moment before the General shouted.

"Blake were leaving, get your but back here"

"Well you better get back" she said softly trying to stop the tears she was holding back.

"Yeah" He said giving her a hug; she hugged him tight like she never wanted to let go.

"Sorry I got you wet" He laughed pulling away.

"It's ok" She laughed. "That's what he said" she added making him snort.

"See you in a few months I guess" He walked away from her and told himself to not look back. He reached the boat and looked back at Clarke and Octavia who were watching him walk away. _Shit_. He thought.

"Is that the girl?" Miller asked him as he stepped onto the boat.

"Yeah"

"And you knocked her up?" Murphy asked.

"Yup"

"Whoa nice one man, you're gonna be a father" Miller beamed.

"Yeah I am" he smiled and Bellamy made a decision. "General, I would like to leave the army" he stated.

"Are you sure about that Blake?"

"Yes sir I am sure, my um friend is pregnant and I need to be there for her"

"Shouldn't the father be there for her?"

"You see sir I am the father"

"I'm just playing I heard her shout before Blake. I officially discharge you from the army, I wills send you the discharge papers as soon as we reach Jamaica"

"Thanks sir"

"You're a good man Blake now go be a good father" The General smiled and Bellamy nodded gratefully before running to his sister and Clarke.

"Did you forget something?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, my kid"

"Well it's not coming with you"

"Well I better stay here with it then" he smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yeah I want to be with you every step of the way, I want to be with my kid" Bellamy said almost not believing it himself. Bellamy's words made Clarke's heart swell causing a rouge tear to slip out of her eye. "And of course you will be round I'll have to get used to that" he smirked.

"You had to ruin the nice moment didn't you?" Clarke laughed wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Yep but it wouldn't be me without it" he laughed.

"Sadly it wouldn't"

"I don't know what you're complaining about you're only having a kid with him, I've had to live with him for most of my life" Octavia commented.

"Well you're no picnic to live with yourself" Bellamy said.

"I'm a great person to live with. Right Clarke?"

"Err yeah sure" She assured before mouthing 'no' to Bellamy who laughed.

"Wow Clarke, some roommate you are" Octavia laughed.

"Exactly the best" she winked at them.

"Sure you are" the Blake sibling said as they rolled their eyes.

"Come on lets go home, I'm freezing here" Bellamy shivered.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you fell out of a boat" the girls laughed.

"I have a feeling you guys won't be forgetting that anytime soon"

"Nope" Octavia laughed.

"Though as much" Bellamy rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around both girls as they walked to the car.

...

It wasn't until the next morning that Bellamy realised the situation he was in.

"You're pregnant" He said bursting through the door of Clarke's and Octavia apartment at 8 o'clock in the morning; Jasper sleepily trailing behind him still his pyjamas.

"Well good morning to you too" Clarke chuckled from the sofa where she was eating breakfast and watching TV. "I really need to lock that door to stop people like you from coming in" she chuckled.

"We're having a baby!"

"Yah we established this yesterday Bellamy"

"My Mother is going to freak. I can already hear what she's going to say; 'you should have kept it in your pants or how could you knock up a nice girl like Clarke?'" He quoted as he paced in front of the TV Clarke was trying to watch. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned off the TV because she obviously didn't want to watch it.

"Man why did you drag me here at eight in the morning" Jasper complained.

"I needed support"

"Well I need sleep" Jasper groaned lying down on the L bit of the lounger curling in ball.

"You think your mother is going to freak, my mom is going to ask me what I was thinking when I was sleeping with you and complain about me being an unmarried woman and pregnant and she would comment on how I'm not even dating the father either"

"Wow your mother surely can't be that critical?"

"You'd be surprised, ask Octavia about the guy I dated a few years back"

"Wait who did you date a few years back and where is my sister?"

"Clarke! My god last night was great me and Lincoln totally..." Octavia said entering the apartment trailing off as she saw Bellamy in her apartment, looking right at her.

"Totally ate popcorn and watched movies all night" She tried to cover.

"Nice try O"

"So um what brings you here this early brother dear?" Octavia smiled innocently.

"Your brother has only just chosen now to accept that were having a child" Clarke explained.

"Wow really bro? I thought we established this yesterday?" Octavia said taking her coat and shoes off before sitting down on the couch next to Clarke.

"Well you try knocking up a girl and try to keep calm while preparing for what our mom thinks or what her mom thinks and on top of that how am I going to be a good father and how do we break the news to our friends"

"You have a fair point" Octavia nodded. "But don't worry about it, I'm sure our mom and Clarke's mom will be supportive. And as for being a good father Bellamy you practically raised me until you went to the army because our mom used to work a lot" Octavia comforted.

"Yeah and telling our friends should be easy right I mean Jasper took it well"

"Yeah after a while..."

 _Yesterday after Bellamy got back from the dock..._

 _"Hey man I thought you left" Jasper said, startled from Bellamy walking through the door._

 _"I did but then I didn't" he said walking toward the stairs._

 _"Okay... Why are you all...wet?" Jasper asked curiously._

 _"Fell off the boat not big d" Bellamy said causally as he walked up the stairs._

 _"Whoa whoa whoa" Jasper said practically chasing him up the stairs. "You fell off a boat?" Jasper grinned. "Dude that's funny"_

 _"Yeah its fricking hilarious" Bellamy walked away._

 _"Wow what's got your panties in a twist?" Jasper said walking back down the stairs._

 _"Clarkes pregnant" Bellamy blurted making Jasper freeze in mid step on the stairs._

 _"What?" Jaspers jaw dropped as he walked back to the top._

 _"Clarke's pregnant" Bellamy sighed._

 _"Some guy knocked Clarke up? Who is it? We'll find him and tell that arsehole to wear protection next time" Jasper ranted making Bellamy cringe at his words. "Unless she wanted a child with him then congrats" he added._

 _"Nope she didn't want the child at first but she's keeping it"_

 _"Has she told the guy yet?"_

 _"Yep" Bellamy said breathing out._

 _"Do you know who this douche is?"_

 _"Err yeah. You're looking at him"_

 _"You're the dad?" Jaspers eyes bulged._

 _"Yep"_

 _"Shit man"_

 _"Yep"_

 _"My god that means you guys were doing it, oh god why were you guys doing it when you hate each other?!" Jasper exclaimed._

 _"We don't hate each other man, were friends who just so happened to have benefits!" he yelled back._

 _"How long has this been going on for?!" Jasper yelled._

 _"Eight years ago when I first came back from the army!"_

 _"EIGHT YEARS!"_

 _"Yes man and you need to calm down!"_

 _"Calm down? Calm down pfft I am CALM, you calm down"_

 _"I am calm man!"_

 _"Then why are we shouting!"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _"Should we stop?"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"So you and Clarke are having a baby that's why you're not leaving" Jasper said softly._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Wow this is so weird but what can you do. Congrats man" They went to hug but Jasper pulled back. "Maybe shower and change first" Jasper pointed at his wet clothes._

 _"Yeah good Idea batman"  
_  
"So you guys just screamed at each other?" Clarke laughed

"Well its shocking to find two of your friends have been sleeping together for really long time" Jasper defended.

"See we don't know how they would react. What about Wells?"

"What about Wells? We broke up years ago besides he has his own girlfriend now. We just have to be subtle when we tell him" Clarke said.

"Yeah but we still don't know how Wells will react"

"React to what?" Wells asked entering the apartment with Raven and Monty.

"Seriously we need to lock that door" Clarke commented.

"Nothing brother dear" Bellamy said ignoring her comment. Wells raised his eyebrow at him.

"Hey that's my line" Octavia argued.

"What's going on here? Why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Bellamy countered.

"Were picking Clarke up to go to the hospital..."

"Oh my god they know" Bellamy whisper panicked to Clarke who just rolled her eyes.

"... Because were doctors and we work there" Clarke finished Wells' sentence.

"Oh yeah hehe" Bellamy nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait a sec? What do we know?" Raven asked curiously.

"Nothing friend Raven" Bellamy said.

"Don't quote Teen Titans on me. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant" Clarke blurted.

"What?!" Raven exclaimed.

"No way" Monty laughed in disbelief.

"So much for subtle" Octavia commented.

"Who's the father?" Wells asked unfazed by the news.

"That would be me" Bellamy said making Raven and Monty gasp. But Wells just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I had my suspicions about you two, especially when Clarke used to break our relationship for the weekends that you were back and then get back with me after you were gone, so I had been watching your behaviour over the years and I'm glad you guys are dating"

"Wells were not dating, we're... just having a baby" Bellamy said.

"So you guys were just doing it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Clarke confirmed.

"Well in that case it's pretty funny" Monty laughed.

"Why is it funny?"

"Your moms are going to freak" Monty giggled.

"Yeah we established that" Clarke sighed.

"We also thought we'd avoid them for a while, well I did anyway" Bellamy said.

"You're going to have to tell them at some point and you're going to have to tell dad as well" Wells said.

Bellamy always felt weird when Wells referred to Theolonious as Bellamy's dad. He hadn't actually thought about telling Jaha about the baby. When Bellamy found out he and Wells were half brothers when he was fourteen he was disappointed because he and Wells didn't really get on that well and he had always hated Theolonious because he was the controlling Mayor of Ark city. Octavia wasn't too fond of this idea either because she didn't want to share her brother. Bellamy grew close to Wells after finding out this information and kept in touch when he went into the army. Theolonious upon hearing the news tried to reach out to Bellamy but he wouldn't accept it and Bellamy practically ran away from his troubles by joining the army so he knew one day it would catch up on him. However of recent whenever Bellamy comes back he does try to bond with him and get to know him and now with a baby he needs to make more effort.

"Yeah I will, When do you want to do this?" he asked Clarke.

"Well not now because I have to go to work but I guess a soon as possible" Clarke said getting up from the couch.

...

It had been a week maybe two before they finally gathered Bellamy's parents and Clarke's Mom and step-dad together under one roof along with Octavia and Wells. Jasper was going to attend but he was having dinner at his girlfriend's house.

"So how come you have called this dinner Clarke" her mother asked. "And why is it at Bellamy's house?" Abby continued as she looked around Bellamy's dining room.

"Well I have some news and I wanted all of you to be here when I tell you"

"Yes but why here?"

"Bellamy also has some news too, so we decided to make it a family event" Clarke explained.

"When will everyone else arrive?"

"Soon"

Once everyone else came they all sat down at the table as Clarke brought out the food Bellamy made.

"You could have let me make something" Clarke whined coming back into the kitchen to grab the boiled potatoes.

"Princess please you can only just make toast" Bellamy laughed.

"Not true I can make other things too like pasta"

"Says the girl who burnt microwave chips"

"That was an accident and you know it" She defended.

"Then why have you done it more than once" He grinned at her and ran out the kitchen with the veg before she could strike back. She followed him out glaring at him only making him grin more.

"Bellamy the food looks great" Octavia complimented.

"How do you know I didn't cook any?" Clarke said making the younger Blake laugh.

"Please you can barely make toast"

"Told ya" Bellamy smirked.

"You Blake's like to gang up on me don't ya" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much" Bellamy smiled.

"I'm so glad your home for good Bellamy" Aurora said.

"Me too mom"

"What made you change your mind?" Aurora asked missing the look Bellamy and Clarke shared before he answered.

"It has something to do with my news mom, you'll find out all in good time" Bellamy assured.

After everybody ate and the plates were cleared and washed, Bellamy and Clarke took a deep breath as they were about to tell their parents everything. They returned into the dining room where everyone was chatting and having a good time. Clarke raised her wine glass and clinked it with a spoon and everyone stopped and looked at them.

"So what is this news you guys have?" Aurora asked.

"Clarke you first" Bellamy quickly sat down grabbing his drink and supping it.

"Well erm today is err national grandparents day in some places..." she trailed off.

"So what does that have to with your news?" Kane asked.

"A lot actually" Bellamy commented.

"You see me and Bellamy we have been-err-um..."

"Doing it for eight years and now she's accidentally pregnant" Octavia blurted, she could see they were dying out there and she thought it would be best if she interrupted. Gasps and 'what's' filled the air as their parents processed the information.

"You should have kept it in your pants but I'm going to be a gam gam" Aurora beamed tears in her eyes. "But you still should have kept it in your pants"

"Wow that's great son" Theolonious said.

"Congrats guys" Said Kane.

"Please tell you guys are dating" Abby sighed.

"No?" Clarke said more like a question. Her mother's eyes shot up from the table and Clarke could tell she was going to yell at her for getting into this situation.

"We're engaged!" Clarke uttered without a thought. Bellamy spat out his drink all over the table gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Octavia and Wells tried to suppress their laughs but failed miserably. Everyone else including Clarke just gave him 'What the fuck?' looks. He stood up looking at everyone trying to find the right words to say but he couldn't think. _What the hell just happened?_

"We're engaged right Bellamy" Clarke said through gritted teeth nudging Bellamy in his side.

"Sure-yeah-why not" he rambled.

"Congrats you guys" Theolonious beamed.

"My boys all grown up" Aurora sobbed.

"No wonder he kept calling you princess you guys had a thing" Kane said.

"Where's your engagement ring?" Abby asked with a raised brow not convinced by the news.

"Err I'm saving up to get one, once I get a job" he lied.

"You don't have a job yet?! You can live off Army money forever. How do you expect to provide for my grandchild if you're not earning money" Abby yelled.

"Did I say that I didn't have a job I meant once I start my job at-errr? My job at..." he trailed off. _Think think think_.

"At my night club, it's only temporary till he finds another one but it pays well" Octavia butted in... Once again saving they're buts.

"Yeah at my sisters night club" He said, giving his sister a thankful look.

"Okay I'll buy it... For now. But as of the moment a toast to becoming grandparents on national grandparents day" Abby announced lifting up her wine glass.

"To grandparents" they all cheered and clonked their glasses while Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other for a moment panic on their eyes.

...

Sometime later in the kitchen, when everyone had left...

"What were you thinking?" Bellamy yelled to her.

"I don't know I panicked!"

"You panicked?!"

"I panicked!" she said more aggressively.

"My god this is too much! Across the span of one month I've woken up from a coma, slept with a girl and got her pregnant and gained a fiancé who I was never dating in the first place!"

"Well I'm sorry but we only have to keep this charade up every time we see my mother"

"Only your mother?"

"Okay all our parents"

"Won't they find it curious that we don't live together?"

"No, lots of couples engaged live separate"

"Mainly because they wait until they are actually married" he mumbled.

"We can pull this off, throw a hug and a kiss here and then for our parents and then we can go back to being whatever we are when they're not around.

"Friends with benefits" he smirked.

"I don't want to do it with you while I'm pregnant, I'll be hormonal and fat" she said with a slight whine at the end. _Control your emotions Clarke_.

"Yeah but I heard pregnant sex it's the best and can be very enjoyable for the pregnant woman, besides it's not like I'll hurt the kid, I searched it up"

"You searched it up?" she asked with a raised brow and he nodded with a grin. "Your one horny devil aren't you" she smiled.

"What can I say I've been in the army with mostly men and the only time I get to do it is when I'm home which is rare, plus nearly ten months in a coma this..." He listed before being interrupted.

"Bellamy I get it, you don't get enough but I can change that" She smirked moving closer to him. He smirked back but that smirk was replaced with a look of concern when he saw her run to the sink to throw up.

"You ok?" he said patting her back.

"Yeah" she replied wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Let's do this"

"Well I don't want to do it now" he laughed.

"I'll brush my teeth" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Twice and use mouth wash" he teased.

"Come on" she smiled dragging him by the collar.

 **Well guys that was the second chapter; let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the follows, favourites and follows; much appreciated. Sorry about any spelling or grammar but here is chapter three.**

It had been three weeks since the family dinner and Clarke was finding it harder to ignore her pregnancy and do normal things especially when she was at work. She would be with a patient and she would suddenly throw up and on top of that she was starting to show and her breasts were significantly bigger much to Bellamy's enjoyment. She also needed to go shopping for baby things as well and sort out where in the apartment she can put a cot and/or nursery. She also had the urge to pee a lot more which is not really a problem but say they were out shopping and no toilets around, she might pee herself. _Why is she doing this again?_

"Hey, I knew you were working late so I brought you dinner" Bellamy chirped entering her office.

"Ooo what you got?"

"BLT and chicken and mayo"

"I'll take the chicken and mayo please, bacon hasn't been doing me justice lately; if I have it I seem to throw it back up" she said and he chucked her the sandwich.

"You don't like bacon in there do you?" Clarke baby talked to her belly.

"Err it can't hear you yet you know" he chuckled as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Well you never know. The sonogram is this Friday if you would like to come?"

"Yeah, it will be fun" he smiled. "So how's work been?" he asked her.

"Well I threw up four times today"

"That one less than yesterday" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well three of those times were with the same patient across a period of two hours" she explained.

"Whoa did this person have bacon breath or something?" he laughed making her giggle.

"Probably, either that or tuna; tuna also make me sick lately too"

"But you hate tuna"

"Yeah but I never threw up because of it" She defended. "It sucks to be pregnant" she grumbled.

"Yeah tell me about it squeezing out an eight pound baby and being a mom, it's so unfair" Bellamy mocked doing his best girl voice.

"Shut up" she nudged him making him slide of the edge of her desk. She burst out laughing while he appeared to be angry and glared although a smile crept on his face as he did.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Me? No" she grinned.

"I'll get you back you know"

"You can't push me I'm pregnant" she said smugly.

"Who said anything about pushing princess? I know your Achilles heel Clarke" he smirked.

"You wouldn't?"

"Maybe not now but expect the unexpected" He grinned smugly. He liked having the upper hand.

...

Later on that evening...

"O I'm home with your annoying..." she trailed off stopping suddenly making Bellamy run into her; all because her mother was sat on her sofa with Octavia.

"Annoying but charming brother of yours who is my fiancé, who I'm deeply in love with" She added with emphasis on 'fiancé' and 'love'.

"Mom hey, I didn't see you there" She lied as she moved her hand around behind her searching for Bellamy's hand. A little shock went though her fingers when she joined them with Bellamy's and she's pretty sure he felt the same thing. They looked at each other for a moment both searching the others face for a reaction but they both held up a shield; their stare was interrupted by Octavia 'clearing' her throat.

"So mom what brings you here this late?" Clarke asked her mother, dragging Bellamy with her further into the living space. Bellamy sat down in the arm chair and Clarke sat on the edge of the chair between his legs to his surprise. Now was not the best time to think in another place Bellamy told himself. Especially with his sister and fake soon to be 'mother in law in the room.

"I'm here because I want you to know I will help as much as I can with your pregnancy"

"Thanks mom but you could have told me tomorrow or over the phone, it's late"

"Well I also wanted to check on you two, I trust your job is going okay at Octavia's club?" Abby asked Bellamy. He froze for a moment, he hadn't actually been working there yet, Octavia kept forgetting to set it up and he just carried on but with Abby in his case he would actually need to get a job.

"Yeah it is" he said forcing a smile.

"Good. I also wanted to ask you when are you both going to-"

"We're not moving in with each other" Clarke interrupted with a harsh tone. Bellamy out of instinct wrapped his arms around her waist to sooth her and surprisingly it worked.

"I was going to say when are you going to go shopping for baby essentials like a cot and pacifier and clothes. But since you mentioned it when will you two move in together? You're already engaged and... Pregnant the next step is living together"

"Were not ready for that yet mom and probably in a few weeks we'll start shopping" Clarke explained.

"Great I will come with you, when's your next scan?"

"Friday"

"I can come with you to that if you'd like?"

"It's ok mom Bellamy's got this" Clarke said squeezing Bellamy's hand and he just nodded.7

"I see" Abby said disappointedly.

"How about we start shopping on Wednesday after work?" Clarke said to her mother who perked up a bit.

"Err yeah sounds good" She half smiled at her daughter. "Well err carry on then I shall see you soon for updates on my grandchild" Abby said getting up and grabbing her coat. The three followed her to the door, Clarke and Bellamy oblivious to their hands still entwined also unaware of Octavia noticing this little detail.

"Bye mom" Clarke said giving Abby a hug.

"Bye sweetie" Abby said pulling away. "Goodbye Bellamy, Octavia" She said to them before walking out the door.

"That was a close one" Bellamy said.

"I know I'm glad I stopped myself" Clarke agreed.

"What?" Bellamy asked his sister who was ginning at them.

"Oh nothing... Comfortable?" She hinted looking down at their still enlaced fingers. They both pulled their hands away quickly; it was all getting too comfortable which made them feel uncomfortable. Their whole deal was getting messed with; this whole no feelings thing, just can't be done especially since they are having a baby; feelings will have to interfere at some point. Octavia knew the two were avoiding serious conversation about the baby; they needed to discuss things like; how will this work? Will they live together for the baby or separately? If that is the case who will have the baby on what days? Octavia knew they were avoiding it because they still honestly didn't think this pregnancy was real or at least didn't want to believe it, so they go along doing the same things but with a twist in their lives. Octavia needed to get them to have the talk but for now she needed to get Bellamy a job at her club.

...

Friday

"Don't be nervous it's just a scan" Clarke assured him.

"I'm not nervous" he denied.

"Tell that to your shaking leg" She pointed to his leg that was bobbing up and down.

"I'm not nervous about the scan; I just do that in general" he lied as he stopped shaking his leg.

"Right okay" Clarke said not buying any of it. "Well if it isn't the scan that's bothering you, then what is?" she asked laying her hand on his leg. He turned to face her so he was sat on the edge of his seat.

"Were going to be parents Clarke how are you not freaked or scared..." he trailed off looking to the floor. She put her hand over his, when she did he looked at her.

"I am very scared and I was freaked out but I had to accept the fact I'm going be a parent" she said and he turned his hand so their fingers were entwined.

"How do you know that we will be good parents?" He was very paranoid, Clarke could tell his Adams apple was quivering and his eyes glistened with worry; she had only ever seen him this worried when either his mom or sister was hurt; Wells too though he won't admit it.

"I don't but no parent in history of parenthood has known that they would ever be a good parent; let alone know what to do when the baby comes. However Bellamy, I've seen the way you helped raise Octavia and how you have babysat babies and little kids before you will be a good father I just know it" She smiled at him to assure him further, he smiled back and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thanks. I think you will be a good mom too"

"Clarke Griffin" the nurse called. "The doctor will see you now"

The two got up [still holding hands] and followed the nurse to the room Clarke was in four weeks ago.

"Hey Glass" Clarke chirped entering the room.

"Clarke, good to see you and-" Glass paused when she realised who the father was.

"Glass great to see you again" Bellamy said.

"Bellamy always a pleasure" Glass hugged him. "I see you're the father; didn't see that for a bachelor like you"

"Neither did I but I'm happy none the less. How are Luke and little Charlotte?" Bellamy asked her pulling away.

"He's grand, he's chief of police now and Charlotte, well she's a toddler so she fine"

"That's great"

"And I see you left the army to be with your girlfriend" Glass added.

"Well sort of. I left to be with my baby, Clarke and I are just friends"

"With benefits apparently" Glass chuckled making Bellamy smile.

"Err you guys know each other?" Clarke asked confused looking between the two.

"We met a long time ago at a really fun paintball game"

"That day was great" Glass agreed.

"You went paint balling?"

"Yeah, do you remember the last few days of summer before my sixteenth my dad took me out for an early birthday surprise with Wells?"

"Oh yeah, that's what you guys did?"

"Yeah well this particular paint ball match was a team game and I ended up on a different team to my dad and Wells. I met Glass behind a rock she was hiding and I was taking cover; she was looking for her boyfriend Luke but couldn't make it past" Bellamy explained.

"So he told me it will be ok and he ran out and shot the three people who were firing, two of which happened to be his dad and his brother. He had shot his dad in the shoulder and his brother sadly in his groin" Glass continued.

"Ah that explains the bruises and the ice packs" Clarke nodded putting two and two together.

"Yeah and so while I was shooting the other targets she ran past to find to find her boyfriend and I won the game for us"

"We pretty much became fast friends after that, he invited me, Luke and my mother for a McDonald's after the game and we all had a good chat"

"Yeah and we've kept in touch even when I was in the army, we wrote and emailed each other keeping the other up to date in our lives but I didn't know you were Clarke's doctor"

"Apparently I am" Glass chuckled.

"I'm glad you guys know each other at least there would be no awkward introductions"

"It would never be awkward because of my charming personality, I can be very persuasive sometimes" Bellamy smirked.

"You must be otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant" Glass laughed making Bellamy laugh and Clarke snort.

"Please all that was persuasive about him that night was that he was M.I.A for nearly over a year so it was emotional time so really it was me just giving him pity sex"

"Yes but great pity sex" he smirked.

"You two are quite a pair aren't you? You sure you guys aren't dating?"

"Positive" The two said at the same time, grinning at each other after they did.

"Right" Glass said unconvinced. "Shall we get on with the scan?"

"Oh right yeah, we didn't just come here to chat now did we?" Clarke chuckled.

"So Clarke can you hop up on the table here and lift you shirt up please"

"Alright now it's a party" Bellamy teased earning him a slap on the arm off Clarke and a weird look from Glass.

"I'm just going to ignore you now" Glass said sarcastically.

"Aww is that all it took" Bellamy grinned.

"Shut up" Glass glared playfully at him as she put the gel on Clarke stomach. "I see your starting to show"

"Yeah" Clarke sighed.

"Don't sigh it's a good thing, your growing someone inside you, it's exciting"

"Not according to TV; giving birth looks awful"

"It's not so bad. It didn't hurt much when I had Charlotte" Glass assured.

"Really?"

"No it was painful" Glass admitted.

"Man aren't I glad I'm not a woman" Bellamy commented earning two glares.

"Right let's see here" Glass mumbled to herself watching the screen as she ran the camera along Clarke's stomach.

"The image looks so weird" Bellamy said baffled.

"There is a very healthy heart beat, the embryo is now a fetus and is a healthy size at 1.5 inches so all seems good" Glass said.

"That's good. When will we get to know the sex?" Clarke asked.

"Well you're about 10 weeks pregant so probably in a month or so on your next scan" Glass explained.

"Sounds great" Clarke said.

"Well thanks" Bellamy said.

"Meh it's my job" Glass shrugged.

...

Wednesday

"Thanks you guys for coming baby shopping with me and my mother" Clarke said to Bellamy, Wells and Octavia as they stood still in the baby isle watching Clarke's mother argue with the sales clerk over the prices of new born baby equipment.

"It's okay" Bellamy smiled.

"It just gets awkward between us sometimes because she can be-"

"Uptight" Bellamy said.

"Tries to control your life" Wells added.

"Made you become a doctor when you wanted to be an artist" Octavia blurted.

"Octavia" Clarke hissed. "That was supposed to be between me and you"

"Sorry" Octavia said feeling guilty.

"Wow princess an artist?" Bellamy asked surprised.

"Yeah" she shrugged giving him a small smile.

"What do you mean yeah? Your artwork is like amazing. I remember in high school in art you showed up the class with you A grade work" Octavia said.

"Do you still have the picture you drew of Bellamy?" Wells asked her with a smirk.

"You drew a picture of me?" Bellamy gave her a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, you had the right look in the sunlight through the window and I had to draw you with your perfect jaw lines" She admitted, looking to the floor. "Sorry" She said softly.

"No no its fine" he said lifting up her chin with his finger "You have to show me one day so I can see my amazing jaw line in action" he laughed making her blush a little.

"Well it's not that amazing I mean you're no Chris Evans" She teased and he pretended to be upset.

"Wow princess I am hurt; it is clear I am Chris Evans can you not tell" he said sarcastically.

"Nope you still look like a dick to me" Clarke smiled smugly making the other two laugh. Bellamy shook his head while glaring at her trying to look serious but a smile crept on his face.

"She got you bro" Octavia giggled.

"Well I managed to get this cot down to $80" Abby said as she approached them.

"We need two cots one for your house and one for my apartment so that's $160 and on top of that we need mobile, baby monitors, clothes, diapers, breast feeding thingies etc. Why is having a baby so expensive?" Clarke stressed her eyes watering.

"No one said having a baby was easy" Abby smiled softly at her.

"Or cheap I don't know how you're doing it?" Wells said making Clarke question how is she doing this? She walked off to the baby clothes section without a word.

"That did not help especially when she's all hormonal" Octavia said.

"I know" Wells sighed. "I was just trying to-I dunno I'll go talk to her" Wells started to move but Bellamy put his arm up to stop causing wells to give him a questioning look. Bellamy was about to speak but Abby interrupted.

"He's right I should go talk to her"

"No Abby I think I should do this one" Bellamy said. Before she had a chance to answer he had already made a move towards Clarke. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned her back into him and let her head fall back onto his chest.

"We can do this you know" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"But what if we can't I mean it's not just the money but like you said at the hospital what if we're not good parents?"

"Well like you said we don't know if we will be but that's the whole point of the journey into parenthood" Bellamy assured her.

"But money-"

"Forget that for now just buy bits at a time were not meant to but it all at once. If it helps I'll buy both cots" Bellamy offered causing her to break out of his hold and turn around to face him with knitted eyebrows.

"What! No! Bellamy I couldn't ask you to do that, at least let me pay for one" she felt guilty that he felt the need to buy them both despite the fact it would be a big help.

"Clarke its ok I have my army money plus Octavia is getting me a job at her club, just let me be a gentlemen for once and buy us the cots"

"Bellamy-" She started.

"I insist" he interrupted.

"Okay" She sighed defeated.

"Okay good now give me a hug and a kiss so they know we made up"

"Ooo a hug and a kiss isn't that a bit girly for a macho man like you" Clarke teased.

"Just shut up and kiss me" he grinned, playfully rolling his eyes. She brought her lips to his and draped her arms around his neck while he placed his on her waist. They both smiled into the kiss because they knew it felt so right. They pulled apart a few seconds later smiling wistfully at each other. Clarke bit her lip; that used to drive Bellamy mad when they were younger but now it couldn't be any sexier.

"Still got the charm I see" Wells said patting his back when the three walked over. "Sorry about what I said"

"It wasn't what you said Wells, it was how you said it and my god I'm such a girl god damn hormones" Clarke ranted before adding; "It's all cool bro" Trying to be cool.

"Clarke hun are you ok?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah mom Bellamy is going to be a gentleman and buy both cots" Clarke said.

"Aww that's nice of you"

"Well that's what fiancés for" he shrugged smiling a little.

"True. Shall we have a look at baby monitors?" Abby asked and got four nods in response. They all started to walk to the baby essentials bit but Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm to stop her.

"Your coming back to mine after this" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh am I now?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"You shouldn't have bit your lip before so yes you are coming home with me"

"And what makes you think I will?" she asked playfully and he pulled her towards him and started to plant kisses along her neck. Bellamy heard a slight moan and he smiled triumphantly. He stopped and smirked when he saw her flushed face.

"Ugh PDA" Octavia said grossed out causing the two to look at her with guilty faces. Octavia was only coming back to ask them _what's the holdup?_ But that little show said enough. She shivered as she turned around and walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked once more before leaving her standing there flustered.

 **Well hope you enjoyed it, let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and comments I love them all keep them coming. Sorry for any spelling and grammar but enjoy.**

Two weeks later...

"Hey so are you guys coming tomorrow then?" Bellamy said bursting into Clarke and Octavia's apartment of who were sat on the sofa watching a film eating popcorn and drinking Fanta.

"Err coming to what?" Octavia asked.

"My Halloween party that I'm throwing tomorrow, I sent you guys e-vites"

"You know we don't use that site" Clarke said.

"But I also sent you guys emails"

"You know I don't check my emails" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Okay do you guys want to come to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah Lincoln and I will go" Octavia said.

"Wait don't you have a shift tomorrow at the club" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"I've got Dax to cover my shift tomorrow"

"Really? Dax? How did you get him to do that?" Octavia asked.

"Well I kinda told him that because you own the club and I'm your brother I could get him fired" he admitted. "So he's not happy about it but he's doing it" he said with a lighter tone.

"Bellamy! Don't go saying that I'll have people quit on me"

"I'm sorry sis"

"No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not" he grinned.

"It's a good thing I love you bro" Octavia said shaking her head.

"So what about you Clarke? You want to come party" Bellamy asked her.

"Err no thanks I'm good" Clarke rejected as she got up and took her empty Fanta can into the kitchen. For a moment Bellamy started blankly at where she was once sat before finally saying;

"What? Why? You have to come" He said following her into the kitchen.

"Why? So I can watch everybody I know drink and have a good time while I have to sit there and not drink and be bored" Clarke explained.

"Just because you can't drink doesn't mean it will be boring" Bellamy said. "You can talk with your friends"

"But-"

"Look just come and I'll show you how to have a good time" He interrupted.

"Fine" she caved.

"Trust me you won't regret your decision, you'll be thanking me one day" he said kissing her cheek before walking back into the living room to watch the end of the film with Octavia.

 _Should be fun right?_ She assured herself. It will be fine.

...

The party...

It was eight o'clock; Clarke had been here for an hour and she already felt like an outcast. She couldn't see anyone she knew apart from Octavia and Lincoln who were dancing in the living room which was now the dance floor. Bellamy was nowhere in sight. Some people she recognised as Bellamy's army buddies, and some she had never seen before in her life. Jasper had gone to get Maya so hopefully he'll be back soon; Raven and Wick were suppose to be coming, as well as Wells and Sasha; maybe they were coming a bit later. She felt super awkward that she didn't come in costume. She was getting bigger and she didn't want to emphasise that with a costume. Octavia and Lincoln were dressed as Kharl Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Clarke was going to come as an angel but if anybody asks her what is her costume she can just say she is Penny from The Big Bang Theory; because why not? She's blonde, is wearing jeans and a cute vest top similar to what Penny wears so she could pull it off.

What's worse about tonight is everyone else is already getting buzzed front their drinks and Clarke has to stand around and watch because she's pregnant. She could have one beer but she didn't want to risk it. She finally spotted Bellamy talking to some guys, he must have seen her too because he excused himself from his friends and was walking towards her. He was dressed as a devil; he had fake devil horns stuck to his head he must have had them put of professionally because they look so real like they actually grew out his head. He also wore red pants with a tail stuck out from the back. He could have worn a shirt but he didn't, Clarke loved Bellamy's chest, her panties practically drop every time she sees his chest, mainly because Bellamy is usually taking them off but the point is she likes it.

"Hey Clarke" Bellamy shouted over the music. "Hey girls" he added winking at Clarke, who didn't get what he meant until she looked down at her enlarged cleavage. Clarke rolled her eyes at him making him smirk at her.

"I've been looking for you" Bellamy yelled to her over the music.

"Funny I've been looking for you too but you were nowhere to be found" She yelled back.

"Well you found me" he grinned.

"I teck it your the devil?"

"That's sexy devil to you" he teased.

"Oh you know it" She teased back.

"Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I am" She argued. "I'm Penny from The Big Bang Theory" She said and he raised his brow at her.

"You have used this excuse three times already, one day I will get you to dress up and today is the day"

"I don't think so, besides I didn't want to emphasis my belly and remind me of how fat I am getting"

"Clarke you're having a kid, our kid of course you're going to get bigger but you are still beautiful the way you are"

"Really?"

"Really really" He smiled at her.

"Okay then what costume did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Follow me and you shall see" He said dragging her up the stairs to the spare room.

"Ok I give up why are we in here?" Clarke asked as Bellamy opened the wardrobe.

"My mom when she last stayed her left her red dress, I think it will fit you"

"A red dress? Who am I supposed to be? Scarlet from Clue?" she asked with a slight laugh. The dress was nice though, it was a one shoulder cocktail dress that was slim line at the top and then puffy from the waist down, like a ball gown but shorter.

"No, you can my naughty devil. I have spare devil horns in my room and a devils trident"

"You want us to have matching costumes?"

"Sure why not, we'll be the best looking couple there" He smiled.

"Couple?" Clarke asked with raise brow and a slight smile.

"Yeah, when I invited Wells he invited our father who invited my mother who invited your mother and Kane" He explained.

"Ah I see, just that extra bit of fun I need tonight" she sighed. "So the horns?"

...

After she got changed, she and Bellamy made their way down stairs. Bellamy assured her that she looked good despite her bump. She never used to give a fuss over her weight, if she gained weight she gained weight she could always go to the gym and lose it, but being pregnant made her very hormonal and emotional so she was constantly paranoid about it. She and Bellamy now looked like an actual couple, dressing up in a similar costume, he was her cheeky devil and she was his devil lover carrying his devil child.

"Dude" she heard someone say.

"Murphy, Miller you guys made it" Bellamy said bro hugging his army buddies. Clarke remembers seeing these two on the water taxi the day she told Bellamy she was pregnant.

"This is Clarke"

"Your baby momma" Miller chuckled.

"The one who made you fall off the boat" Murphy laughed.

"Yeah yeah" Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you both" Clarke said shaking their hands.

"How was Jamaica?" Bellamy asked them.

"Meh it was alright just did some patrolling and what not, hooked up with some chicks as ya do" Murphy said.

"So same old same old"

"You hooked up with other girls when you were away?" Clarke asked with a raised brow. Bellamy flashed her a guilty smile.

"Ooo you got caught" Miller teased.

"Well you see-erm-um" Bellamy started.

"Bellamy don't hurt yourself I'm just kidding I hooked up with other guys too" she said and smirked when she saw his face drop.

"You hooked up with other guys?" Bellamy asked her sounding jealous. He had to admit he kind of was; he may have had hooked up with a few girls when he was in other countries but he hasn't done it for a few years now. He suspected Clarke was sleeping with other guys but he pushed that thought aside for his own good. Besides it's not like he cares, this deal was no strings attached. But deep down he knew it was something more.

"Oh look Raven and Wick are here; I'll go say hi" Clarke said winking at him before walking to Raven and hugging her.

"So how is pre-parenthood going?" Murphy asked him.

"Pretty good, just shopping for things to put in her apartment and my house"

"You guys don't live together?" Miller asked.

"No...Why?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"Aren't you afraid of missing something?" Miller said.

"Yeah say the baby kicks for the first time and you miss it" Murphy followed.

"Or Clarke goes into labour and Octavia isn't there to take her to the hospital" Miller continued.

"You need to be there man to help her; you're the baby's father. You need to be there in case you miss something" Murphy added.

"It's better to keep her close" Miller said and Murphy nodded in agreement.

"So you're saying I should ask her to move in?"

"Yeah" They both said. Bellamy stood there considering it for a moment, it would nice to keep Clarke and the baby close, plus it would save him gas money but could he really live with Clarke? And Jasper of course. He caught Clarke's eyes from across the room where she was talking to Raven, _she is so beautiful_ he thought; she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Maybe he could.

"I'll think about it" Bellamy said smiling internally about the thought that they would be a family with Jasper as the cool uncle who lives with them.

...

It was midnight and Clarke was beginning to feel bummed. All her friends where drunk and seem to be having a good time while she has to stand by and watch, although it was quite funny to be honest she could film them and put it on YouTube. But she wasn't that mean.

Her mom and Kane had arrived with Bellamy's parents earlier only to spread the news of their engagement to practically everyone who attended. She has had people coming up to her congratulating her on her engagement even though she knew herself it wasn't real.

Bellamy seemed to be having a good time, at least when she saw him because he kept disappearing. Clarke had made friends with some of Bellamy's friends from the army; they would ask her how does she know Bellamy, she could have said childhood friends but no her brain told her to say he's the father of my baby. As shocked as they were they would say; 'Our Bellamy? A dad? Who'd a thought ol' womaniser Blake would settle down and have a family'. It made Clarke feel more edge when they said that because they made it sound like Bellamy had slept with lots of women, not that it bothered her... Much.

Clarke thought it was about time she headed home, it was late and she was tired and she could get paged in the morning, plus she was feeling quite nauseous and she didn't want to puke on the floor in Bellamy's house. She first had to put her glass in the kitchen she would feel bad if she left it out.

"Just leave it on the side" Bellamy said appearing behind her. "You want another one?" He asked as he opened the fridge.

"No I'm good" she said.

"Ok then" he said pulling a coke from the fridge.

"You not drinking?" Clarke asked.

"Nah, I thought it wasn't fair on you so I have been drinking pop" he said.

"You did that for me?" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah" he admitted with a shy shrug. "Besides being sober isn't too bad you get to watch your friends make a complete asses of themselves"

"That's true; I think Raven has slipped on the dance floor like fifteen times"

"Yeah, if you think that's bad you should have seen a friend of mine called Sterling before; he's so hammered he was practically crawling on the floor because he couldn't get up" Bellamy laughed.

"Damn you should have filmed it" Clarke chuckled.

"I should have. Ah well what can you do?" He chuckled.

"Fancy a dance on the dance floor or living room rather?" He added.

"Err on normal circumstances I would have said yes but I'm just so tired, I think I'm going to head home" She agreed.

"Ok" he nodded. "Let's go" he said.

"What? It's your party you have stay"

"Clarke it's late something could happen to you and I wouldn't be ok with that. I've seen the Red Wedding on Game of Thrones, so I'll walk you home" Bellamy said.

"The Red Wedding?" she asked with a slight laugh. "I'm not exactly going to get stabbed by a traitor am I?" She laughed.

"You never know with the world you could have chosen the wrong person to be allies with only to have your mother, wife and baby killed" he smiled.

"You watch too much TV" She laughed.

"Yeah too much for my own good" He laughed and they walked out the kitchen.

...

Some time down the road...

"Hey I was thinking of some names for our baby" Clarke said.

"Okay like what?" Bellamy questioned.

"Well if it's a girl; Rosie or Grace and if it's a boy; Sid or Sebastian" She suggested. Bellamy raised his brow at her choice of names.

"Yeah... I don't think so, I've already chosen their names" he smiled smugly.

"Really? Pray tell"

"Well if it's a girl; Sydney like the place in Australia because I've always wanted to go there and if it's a boy, I was thinking Jake after your father" He said.

"Aww that so sweet you would really want to name him after my father?"

"Yeah I think it would be nice to have a little Jake running about" he smiled.

"I love it" She smiled.

"I reckon if we have a boy, he will he have your blue eyes and my brown curly hair and if we have a girl she will have your blonde hair and my gorgeous eyes" he grinned.

"Your gorgeous eyes?" she giggled.

"Of course, I am perfect don't forget" he smirked.

"You? Perfect? Right okay" she laughed rolling her eyes at him.

"You know you have a cute laugh" he complimented.

"No I don't, my laugh is awful"

"Well I think it's great, just like you" he said smiling wistfully at her. She smiled back. Clarke's heart sped up, she had butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't supposed to feel like this but she did and she didn't know how long she could ignore it.

"Well this is my apartment" she said breaking the silence.

"So it is"

"Well good night" She said to him before giving him a hug. The hug was warm for Bellamy; he was still shirtless and quite cold so he had her to warm him up.

"Good night princess" he whispered in her ear, leaving his hot breath lingering on her skin.

They slowly pulled a part, still in each other's arms.

"Night" they both said again at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Jinx" Bellamy said. "You owe me a soda"

"Are we a bit old to owe each other soda?" she asked.

"Well what do you owe me then?" he asked curiously with a smirk.

"This" she said and put her lips on his. The kiss wasn't rushed like they always are when they are having sex; this kiss was slower, with more passion within it. The kiss was intoxicating; it gave Bellamy goose bumps and Clarke butterflies. In that moment nothing else mattered but the two of them. They pulled their lips apart, their eyes closed, both still wrapped up in the kiss. They leaned their foreheads against one another, both breathless form their everlasting kiss.

"Night princess" Bellamy said in that husky voice Clarke loved so much.

"Night Bellamy"

"And good night my little devil" Bellamy grinned as he bent down and kissed Clarke's bump.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Bye Bellamy" she said before opening the door to the building. Bellamy watched her go in and walk up the stairs, when she was out of sight he smiled as wide as he could; he had feelings and he liked it.

...

Three weeks after the party Clarke still remembered the feel of Bellamy's lips, the way her stomach got butterflies from one kiss. That's all she has because she hasn't really seen Bellamy since the party. Since he's got a job at Octavia's club he works nights so they can't hang out in the evening and Clarke works during the day while Bellamy sleeps through most of it because of his job; so they don't really see each other lately. It has not been fun. You might think it's ok they have weekends but not really, Clarke is on call on some weekends meaning she has to stay alert and be ready to go to the hospital; just last Saturday Clarke had to reschedule her scan to this week because she was caught up at work plus it was also more convenient for Bellamy as he is off Tuesday so he won't be tired for the scan on Wednesday.

However it's Sunday which is movie night. It's just Clarke, Octavia and Raven watching films while the guys are out at Grounders; a bar round the corner.

"Octavia come on, the movie is starting" Raven yelled.

"I coming, I coming" Octavia said running in with the popcorn, phone placed between her head and shoulder.

"Bye hun see you later" she said hanging up the phone. Lincoln liked to check up on her to see if she was ok, Wick did the same to Raven before as well and surprisingly Bellamy was the first to call of all three lads, he wanted to know if she was ok and if the baby was ok. So they were all being gentlemen.

"What film did you two choose then?" Octavia asked.

"He's just not that into you" Raven said.

"Great I love that film" Octavia beamed.

"Same" Raven agreed. "Alex and Gigi?" she asked.

"Oh my god yes! They are so adorable" Octavia said holding up her hand and Raven high fived it.

"Who and who?" Clarke asked.

"Oh yeah you not seen this film have you?" Octavia asked and Clarke shook her head.

"Well you're in for a treat" Raven said.

"Ah" Clarke cried out clutching her bump.

"You ok?" Raven asked her.

"Yeah. My stomach just felt weird for a second; must be hunger pains I skipped dinner today"

"Maybe, we'll keep an eye on you" Octavia said.

"Yeah but in the mean time pass me the popcorn apparently I'm starving" Clarke smiled digging into the bowl of popcorn Octavia passed her.

...

The weird feeling in her stomach kept happening throughout the night. When the guys got back she told Bellamy and he offered to stay the night in case it's something serious but she told him she would be fine.

"Octavia" Clarke whispered nudging Octavia who was sound asleep.

"Octavia" she said with a hiss pushing Octavia's arm.

"What" Octavia grumbled rolling on her side. "It's like three in the morning"

"The feeling keeps happening, I think we should go and see Glass"

"Okay do you want me to go with you" Octavia said sleepily; slowly sitting up to face Clarke.

"No I just woke you up to let you know what's happening-of course I want you to come with me!"

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere Clarke" Octavia smiled.

"Uh huh, get dressed and lets go" Clarke said leaving Octavia's room.

"Ugh" Octavia sighed faced planting her pillow.

"I don't hear you getting up, this is your niece or nephew on the line" Clarke yelled from the living room.

"I'm up" Octavia yelled back.

...

Clarke sat nervously in the waiting area while Octavia went outside to make a phone call to Bellamy letting him know they were at the hospital. This weird thing-feeling shouldn't be anything major (she hoped) but its best to get it checked just in case.

"He's on his way" Octavia said approaching Clarke.

"Good good" Clarke said.

"I'm sure it will be fine, for all we know it could just be the baby moving" Octavia assured her.

"That's true"

"Clarke Griffin" The nurse called. The two girls got up and followed her into the doctor's room.

"Just sit down the doctor will be here soon" The nurse said before leaving.

Five minutes later...

"Clarke sorry I'm late, I got here as soon as I could" Glass said walking in the room, taking her coat and gloves off.

"It's ok" Clarke smiled.

"Oh hey Octavia didn't see you there, how are you?" Glass said.

"I'm good tired but ya know"

"Yeah. Now I know why you looked so familiar when I first met you because you look like your brother"

"Oh yeah we get that a lot, I heard you guys are good friends"

"Yeah we are" Glass smiled. "So Clarke what seems to be the problem?"

"I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach" Clarke explained.

"What does it feel like?"

"It feels like hunger pains or butterflies"

"That's sound like your baby is moving and/or kicking"

"Really? Oh my god my baby kicked" Clarke said feeling proud tears in her eyes.

"So that's was it then?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah that what most likely it is. When it happens again just put your hand on your bump and you will see"

"Thanks Glass sorry for dragging you out of bed for this" Clarke said sheepishly.

"It's ok. Do you want to do you scan while you're here?"

"Yeah sure might as well"

"Ok you know what to do" Glass chuckled.

"I do" Clarke smiled as she lay down on the stretcher pulling up her shirt slightly. Glass put the gel on Clarke's stomach and ran the camera over it.

"Everything looks fine your baby is growing alright; fetus has a CRL of 4.5 inches very normal and healthy. Some of the nausea should go down now but you may have other problems like constipation and heartburn" Glass explained.

"Oh lovely" Clarke laughed dryly.

"How did I not see this before?" Glass said panicking Clarke.

"What?!" Clarke asked worried.

"There's two heartbeats" Glass said concentrating on the screen as she moved the camera over her stomach once more. "Two bodies as well"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Octavia asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm here though" Bellamy said bursting though the door. They all looked at him with big eyes which concerned him.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Twins" Clarke whispered under her breath, shocked at the news.

"Pardon?" Bellamy asked.

"Twins" she said a little louder.

"What?" Bellamy asked surprised.

"You're having twins bro" Octavia smiled.

"Twins?!" He beamed.

"Yep have a look" Glass said turning the screen towards him. Bellamy made his way to Clarke he held her hand as he took a closer look at the screen.

"I sorry that I didn't see the other baby before it was hidden behind the first one" Glass apologised.

"It's okay the point is we're having twins" She smiled at him.

"I'm going to be a father twice" He smiled back and hugged the top half of her, kissing the top of her head as he did.

"Congrats you guys" Octavia smiled.

"When shall we tell everyone?" Clarke asked.

"Well Thanksgiving is next week and we're all going to my house-as it's the biggest-for dinner. So you invite your mom and Kane to come and we tell them all then"

"Great"

"Glass you can come too if you like" Bellamy said. "Bring Luke and little Charlotte"

"Yeah that would be nice" Glass accepted.

"Great we'll see you in Thursday"

...

Thanksgiving...

Bellamy loved Thanksgiving; he liked how his whole family and friends would gather up in one place to give thanks. Everyone was here; his parents; Wells and Sasha; Octavia and Lincoln; Clarke her mom and Kane; Glass, Luke and little Charlotte; Jasper and Maya; Raven and Wick; even Octavia's father Matthew came for dinner. So it was a big family gathering; Bellamy had to Conjoin his massive dining room table (which seats twelve) with his other table from the spare down stairs room (which seats six) together to fit them all round.

Aurora was the first to arrive at half ten in the morning to help prepare and cook the turkey and from five onwards everyone just started to arrive one by one. When dinner was served they all sat down and joined hands in thanks. They went round the room and all said what they were thankful for. Glass and Luke were Thankful for their daughter Charlotte; Octavia and Lincoln were thankful they had each other; Matthew was thankful to be a part of the family for Thanksgiving; Wells and Sasha gave thanks to Bellamy and Aurora for making dinner... Well everyone was thankful they did. Bellamy was thankful for his unborn children but he didn't give the secret away yet so he just said unborn child.

After saying thanks they dug in and conversations flowed throughout the room. Bellamy could hear conversations about football, TV shows And food but the conversation that caught his ear was Jaspers conversation with Octavia about moving.

"So when are you going to stop renting Bellamy's place and move in with Maya, Jasper?" Octavia asked.

"I think it's a little early for that" Maya said as she saw Jasper struggling for the right words as he didn't want to offend her.

"We have only been dating for five months" Maya continued.

Bellamy must admit he was glad Jasper wasn't moving out just yet, it wouldn't be the same without him.

"Yeah besides why are you judging me on not moving in with Maya when you don't even live with Lincoln yourself eh?" Jasper smiled smugly.

"Touché" she narrowed her eyes at him but smiled at the same time.

"Besides I'm waiting to win the lottery so I can buy her a house like this" Jasper said.

"Aww that's so sweet" Maya said and she kissed his cheek.

"Well good luck with" Octavia laughed.

"I won the lottery the other day" Wick piped up with a grin.

"Yeah right when pigs fly" Wells commented.

"No its true isn't it Raven?" He said and Raven just laughed.

"Yeah-sure-if you say so" She mumbled.

"Go on then how much?" Bellamy asked.

"Four dollars" Wick said making the others laugh.

"Oh yeah big win there" Octavia mocked.

"Yes but it's still a win" Wick insisted making the other roll their eyes.

"Your still a winner to me" Raven smiled giving him a kiss.

"Of course" he smirked.

...

Once everybody settled and had finished dinner and had helped wash up and clean the table; Bellamy stood up and clinked his champagne glass with his knife getting everybody's attention.

"I would like to make a toast. First of all I would like to toast to a wonderful evening this has been and even thought not all of us are related your still like family; so to family"

"To family" they all repeated clinking their glasses with one another.

"My second toast; Clarke will help me out on as we have some news on her pregnancy we would like to share with you" Bellamy added gesturing to Clarke who stood up.

"Were having twins" Clarke said excitedly.

"Woo!" Raven exclaimed.

"Congrats" Theolonious beamed.

"Two grandchildren, I'm on cloud nine" Aurora beamed.

"That's wonderful news hun" Abby said sincerely grateful. "Expanding the family" she added.

"I also have some more news" Bellamy said loudly to get everyone's attention on him again.

"You do?" Clarke asked curiously with a raised brow.

"As you know Clarke is my err fiancé and you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for her to make sure she is safe" he paused and turned to Clarke taking her hands in his.

"When I got that phone call on Sunday it panicked me because I wasn't there to take you to the hospital or there for the babies first kick and its has been brought to my attention that I could miss something else or if something happens I'd feel responsible for not being there if something happened to you guys. So I would like to keep you guys safe so I can be there and don't miss anything and the only thing I can think of to do that is if were living under the same roof" Bellamy stopped for a moment hearing gasps from some people. Clarke's face showed a knowing expression.

"Clarke will you move in with me?"

Clarke was stuck for words. 

**Well I hope you liked it; don't forget to R &R and I shall try and update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I see I had you wanting more and your wish is my command I have written chapter five. Other chapters may be a little late as I have writers Block however enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing this one. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

It took two weeks to move all Clarke's stuff into Bellamy house. It took another two for Clarke to realise she is actually living with Bellamy; sharing his house, his space, his room and his bed. She couldn't exactly say 'no' four weeks ago at the Thanksgiving dinner; if she did she would have embarrassed herself and Bellamy, but most importantly have the disapproving look from her mother who thinks she's engaged to Bellamy. So in all fairness if she did say no she would have deserved the look. However she said yes, part of her wanted to say no (especially since it's so soon and she's never lived with anyone but Octavia) but the rest of her said yes because she knows Bellamy and knows he will keep her safe and she practically lived with him on weekends when they were a secret so it shouldn't be too bad for more days. Right?

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la" Jasper chimed walking into the living room with a big box full of Christmas decorations.

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la" Bellamy continued following behind Jasper with more decorations.

"I see you two are in the holiday spirit" Clarke laughed. "The past two years you guys were very Scrooge like with your bar humbug"

"Well this year I have a lot to be jolly about; for one we have twins" Bellamy paused looking at her with warm eyes.

"And two" he continued. "I can't stop thinking about what it would be like next year at Christmas time when the twins are born; it will be their first Christmas and I can't wait to show them, you know despite the fact they won't know what's going on but still" Bellamy smiled making Clarke heart beat faster.

What Bellamy just said assured her moving in was the right decision. Next year this time they will be a family and Clarke couldn't think of anything more that would make her happier. Clarke had already started to put up some decorations from the first four boxes they brought down. She had put some Christmas stickers on the some of the window around the house and hung some tinsel on picture frames and mirrors on the walls and put a holly on the door. Once she finished this all she had to do was decorate the tree when Bellamy and Jasper go get it. Then Bellamy and Jasper have to put the lights up on the outside of the house, Clarke really wants her first Christmas living with Bellamy to be fantastic.

"Come Jasper there's the more boxes and a bag" Bellamy said dragging Jasper back up the stairs; both continuing to sing more Christmas carols.

"The fun has arrived" Octavia announced her presence as she walked into the living room.

"I'll tell you what it's bloody cold out there" She shivered, taking off her snow covered coat and wet boots.

"Well yeah it's snowing" Clarke said.

"Really? You don't say?" Octavia said sarcastically with a grin making Clarke roll her eyes. "I see your busy untangling the lights?" Octavia said to Clarke who was sat on the floor struggling to untangle some Christmas lights.

"Yep, send the emotionally unstable pregnant woman to undo the lights which is stressful" Clarke growled as she shook the light about trying to untangle them.

"I'll help you" Octavia laughed sitting on the floor next to Clarke, grabbing so some lights from the box in front of her to untangle.

"So how has the past two weeks been living with Bellamy?" Octavia asked her.

"I've been here for four weeks"

"Yeah I know but the first two weeks was finding, moving and placing your stuff in Bellamy's house, the second two weeks is where you started to live with Bellamy because it was the end of your moving" Octavia explained.

"Right okay" Clarke laughed. "It's not been bad, your brother and Jasper aren't that bad to live with"

"Yeah my brother isn't too bad apart from when he annoyed with his constant music playing but he grew out of that... I hope he did anyway but he will keep you safe I can assure you that"

"Octavia's here! Finally" Jasper said relieved as came down the stairs.

"You're late O" Bellamy complained.

"I know I was at Lincoln's and we-" She started.

"I don't want to know" Bellamy interrupted feeling squeamish about the thought of what his sister and Lincoln were doing.

"Nothing like that bro I was going to say we were watching a film" Octavia said.

"Sure you were" Clarke teased.

"Don't you start" Octavia laughed.

"Right we'll go and get the tree then" Bellamy said putting down the two boxes he had. He grabbed his keys and walked over to Clarke and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be back soon" he said before walking out the front door with Jasper. Octavia grinned at Clarke.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing" Octavia smiled shaking her head.

"Seriously what?" Clarke said trying to be serious but ended up smiling.

"Since when do you guys kiss before the other goes like a real couple" Octavia said.

It was true they acted more and more like a couple everyday even when their parents weren't around and they were round a lot now they know they are having twins. Truth be told they both liked the situation they are in but both of them follow the one rule and are too proud to admit they have feelings for each other.

"I dunno were just stay in the role all the time for the surprise visits" she lied.

"Uh-uh I don't buy it; me and Jasper know so there's no need to pretend; unless-" Octavia paused with a smirk. "There's something you want to tell me?"

"What? Octavia me and your brother are platonic...mostly" Clarke said.

"Come on Clarke you and my brother are already doing it and I see the way you guys look at each other when the others not looking; he cares about you"

"But the rule-" Clarke started but was interrupted.

"Fuck the rule Clarke; you guys are made for each other" Octavia grumbled like a kid who wanted their parents to get back together.

"Octavia" Clarke sighed.

"Don't Octavia me" Octavia sassed.

"Look I'm happy the way we are and I'm sure Bellamy is too; so can we just drop it?" Clarke sighed. Octavia narrowed her eyes considering it.

"Find but were not ignoring this"

"Thank you" Clarke huffed.

"Now help me up so I can put up more decorations" Clarke smiled as Octavia rolled her eyes playfully.

"God you're like an old woman" Octavia chuckled pulling Clarke up.

"Close; I'm pregnant" Clarke laughed.

"Indeed you are"

...

"So what tree shall we get?" Bellamy asked Jasper as they strolled through the tree market in the light snow.

"What tree does your fiancé want?"

"I don't know she wants our first Christmas to be great so I was thinking we should get a big tree... well big-ish" Bellamy said smiling to himself at the thought of seeing Clarke face when he brings home a big Christmas tree.

"A big Christmas tree; trying to compensate for something" Jasper nudged him playfully.

"If I was trying to compensate for something do you think she would still be here"

"Well when you're in love you look past that my friend" Jasper chuckled.

"In love? Pffft please its called acting" Bellamy denied.

"Yeah acts of love" Jasper teased.

"Dude we're just-"

"Don't you dare say friends because you are fucking not. You having a baby with her and you used to sleep with her regularly when you came home from the army" Jasper ranted.

"That doesn't mean I'm in love"

"Then what does it mean bro? Come on you; live together; your having a child together; you sleep together and you're keeping up the charade of being together" Jasper spouted. "How long will this go on before you guys realise-"

"Don't finish that sentence Jasper. Whatever we-me and Clarke-have it works for us and I can't go messing this up over some ambivalent feelings that might not be real o-or returned" he trailed off. Jasper realised the meaning behind his words and nodded; he then smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"What?" Bellamy questioned Jaspers sympathetic smile.

"It's okay; whenever you're ready to take the chance I'll be there to support you"

"Okay..." Bellamy said oblivious to what Jasper was talking about, well chose to believe he didn't know.

"How about that tree then?" Jasper said pointing to a big, thick, equally proportional Christmas tree that looked too good to be true; it would be great for decorating.

"Perfect"

...

Clarke had thought a lot about what Octavia said and maybe she was right but Bellamy can't feel the same way right? He's the one who came up with this stupid rule or was that just an act? Clarke didn't put too much thought in to it because she was so excited to find out the sex of her twins. She sat in the doctor's room waiting; shifting in her seat; trying to contain her excitement. Bellamy was sat in the chair next to her holding her hand, he wasn't as excited as she was; in fact he was falling asleep as he was up late from working at the club. Abby sat in the chair in the corner smiling to her phone. _She must be texting Marcus_ , Clarke thought. Clarke didn't agree to her mother marrying Marcus especially since it was the year after her father died and for most of that year he was so distant and mean. He has changed which Clarke accepted but it just didn't feel right but she wants her mom to be happy and if he makes her mom happy, she's happy.

"Morning Clarke-" Glass greeted entering the room.

"Morning" Clarke smiled.

"Bellamy" Glass nodded to the half asleep man.

"Hmm-yeah-morning" Bellamy mumbled his eyes closing again.

"And good morning Abby"

"Morning Glass how are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm good thanks and you?"

"Not too bad myself"

"Good good. Right shall we get started?" Glass asked rhetorically.

Once Clarke had reclined on the stretcher and lifted her shirt slightly and Glass had but the gel on she finally moved the camera over her stomach.

"The foetus is about 16cm or 6.5 inches, just right. How has the nauseousness been going?"

"It's practically stopped"

"Good good. What about the fetal movements?"

"Happen every so often, it kinda tickles when it does" Clarke smiled.

"Okay so I ask this every parent; do you guys want to know the gender of your child? Or children in this case"

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, Clarke searching Bellamy's tired eyes for an answer.

"It's up to you, I'll just go with the flow" Bellamy said and Clarke nodded.

"Mom?" Clarke asked.

"It's your call sweet heart" Abby smiled.

"Let's find out the gender of my babies" Clarke smiled feeling anxious.

"Well I can tell you that you are having one of each a boy and a girl"

"I get the son I wanted" Clarke smiled happily tears in her eyes.

"I get the daughter I wanted" Bellamy chuckled.

"We get the children we wanted" They said together laughing.

"And I get the grand children I have always wanted" Abby joined in hugging the two.

"Well I don't have to get you guys Christmas presents anymore I just gave you it" Glass joked.

"No I still expect a present" Bellamy teased.

"Well you'll be very disappointed this year" Glass laughed.

"Damn" Bellamy laughed. "Have a good Christmas Glass"

"You too"

...

"Guys its Christmas!" Jasper yelled bursting through the doors to Bellamy's and Clarke's room. The two were still asleep; canoodling but that didn't bother Jasper he ran up to their bed and jumped on the edge jumping up and down on his knees like a little kid.

"Mom, dad wake up" Jasper teased. They both mumbled frowning with their eyes closed.

"Who needs to have kids when you have a Jasper" Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear making her laugh.

"Who needs an alarm when you have Jasper" Clarke chuckled.

"Hey still in the room" Jasper complained.

"Do you think he will leave it we ignore him?" Bellamy laughed and Clarke shook her head smiling to herself.

"Probably not. Come on let's get up" Clarke said moving to get up the warmth of Bellamy no longer behind her. Bellamy rolled on his back moving his arm over his eyes.

"Come on grandpa get up, we have presents under the tree" Jasper teased helping Clarke up. Bellamy sighed and sat up; he started to get up but suddenly sat back down.

"You know what? I'll join you in a minute" He said awkwardly. Jasper grinned at Bellamy when he realised what he meant. Clarke also ginned when she got it too.

"Clarke wood you mind accompanying me down stairs" Jasper smirked.

"I wood-n't Jasper, especially since going down the stairs is so _hard_ alone" Clarke smirked as well.

"I know what you mean I get a bit _stiff_ when I walk alone down the stairs" Jasper could no longer contain his laughter that last sentence he said did it for him. Clarke could help but laugh too.

"Would you guys shut up" Bellamy laughed but groaned when they laughed even harder when he said would. Bellamy glared at them.

"Come on Clarke lets go down these _solid_ stairs" Jasper laughed as he lead Clarke out the room while Bellamy groaned as he lay back down on his bed.

Later when the morning wood had gone...

"So let's open some presents then" Bellamy chirped coming down the stairs in his robe. He stopped when he saw Clarke and Jasper sitting on the floor wrapping paper shreds around them as they looked at Bellamy guiltily; they had opened the presents they had got each other. Clarke held some baby clothes Jasper got her and Jasper held Imagine Dragons tickets Clarke had got him. Bellamy rolled his eyes and joined them on the floor.

"My present to you" Jasper said handing him a box from under the tree. Bellamy opened it and inside was a mug saying 'No.1 Dad'. He smiled at Jasper and shuffled over to give him a hug.

"Thanks Bro"

"It's true though you will be a great dad"

"I know" he said and looked to Clarke who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Mine for you is under there too it's the red one" Bellamy said to Jasper pointing to the box he wanted Jasper to pick up. Jasper practically ripped open his present.

"Star Wars Lego Death Star! Awesome" Jasper beamed. "Thanks bro"

"I've never seen a twenty four year old man get so excited over kid's toys" Clarke laughed.

"Hey it's not just for children it says seven and up I'm seven and up" Jasper argued.

"Although sometimes you don't act like you are" Clarke chuckled.

"So who's going first between us?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"Together" he said. They opened their gifts but Clarke was faster and her eyes started to water. In her box there was a locket with world's best mom on it and inside was a picture of her and then an empty side for her to put a picture of their children in it.

"Thank you" she said trying to hold back her tears but being hormonal it failed and she cried happy tears. She kissed him and he put it on her.

"Omg so cute #believe in Bellarke" Jasper beamed and Clarke and Bellamy just laughed. Bellamy opened his present for her and found a collection of images of them and him and his family in a very cool picture frame that's says number one guy.

"I love it" he smiled, giving her a hug.

"And here I thought I was you number one guy" Jasper said making them laugh.

"We're here" Octavia said walking into the living room with Lincoln and presents in hand.

"Clarke is crying did we miss something?" O asked.

"No it's just you brother fault" she laughed.

"What did you do?" Octavia asked him.

"I was being a great guy" Bellamy laughed.

"Yeah when did that happen?" She laughed.

"I've always been this awesome"

"Sure you have"

"Where's mom?" He asked her.

"Oh she said she wasn't feeling too well and is going to stay in bed"

"Ah I'll phone her after to check on her"

"So, I have presents?"

"And I have to put the turkey on" Bellamy said. "So I'll open mine afterwards" Bellamy said and walked into the kitchen.

...

Everyone had somewhere to be for Christmas dinner; Wells was at Sasha's parent's house; Abby and Kane went away for the week; Aurora was ill and Theolonious was looking after her so it was just Bellamy, Clarke, O, Lincoln, Jasper and Maya. As food was being served they all gathered round the table. Bellamy brought out the turkey and before he sat down helped Clarke sit down by pulling her chair out for her. When she sat down he pushed the chair in a little. Octavia flashed him a smirk from across the table and he flipped her off using his apron to hide his actions from Clarke.

"Dinner is served" he said.

...

The dinner was really nice very filling. Clarke was just glad her mom was away as she would have started telling everyone embarrassing stories from her childhood and although Octavia knew most of them she didn't want anyone else knowing; especially Bellamy who would probably tease her. They all sat in the living room bellies full chatting away, music playing in the background.

"I love this song!" Maya jumped up when Time After Time came on. "Jasper dance with me?" She asked but didn't give him time to answer as she dragged him into the middle of the living room. The four of them watched as they danced getting into the groove.

"Come on Linc" Octavia dragged him up and they started dancing too.

"What do you say Clarke want to dance?" Bellamy asked her.

"If you can beat em join em" she laughed as he helped her up. She rested her head on his shoulder well on her hand which was on his shoulder. She did this so her bump was to the side and wasn't going directly into him.

"I still can't wait for next year" he whispered to her.

"Neither can I" Clarke smiled breathing in and out happily. Now this was perfect.

...

Abby threw the New Years Eve party; she invited all her friends and family. She also asked Aurora to invite hers as well but Bellamy's mom didn't show up as she was still ill. She assured Bellamy it was just a cold but Bellamy thought otherwise. It had been a while since Bellamy had been to Abby's house. Last time he was her was years ago to see if Clarke was coming out and as he got older just to pick up Octavia; also bug Clarke at the same time until they started this whole thing between them. Abby's house was covered in decorations there was lights the outside of the house with a massive blow up Santa, there was lights in the house on the walls among pictures as well as tinsel everywhere; Christmas stickers stuck on the window and the tree, oh the tree; it was massive, the tree alone without all the decorations or the train set underneath it took up half the living room space, it was beautiful. Bellamy had to stop and gape at it for like ten minutes.

"Abby your house looks amazing" Bellamy said when she walked past him.

"Thanks" she called behind.

The place was full of people he didn't know why he was surprised because Abby has a lot of friends and a lot of connections. Bellamy was trying to find Clarke in this crowd but he couldn't see her. He saw Jasper though flirting with some girls.

"Err Jas whatcha doing there bud?" Bellamy said approaching him and the girls.

"Err Tiffany here was just t-telling me about her tattoo" he slurred and then giggled with the he girls.

"Okay Jasper you're well drunk. Come on bro lets sober you up a bit" Bellamy grabbed Jaspers arm but he pulled back.

"No! We're having so much fun aren't we girls?" He smirked and they giggled.

"Err Jas aren't you forgetting about Maya"

"Oh yeah; I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind" he said tickling Tiffany's chin.

"Okay man let's get you some water" Bellamy said dragging Jasper away from the girls.

"Will you be back" Tiffany called after Bellamy. Bellamy looked her up and down and had to think for a moment before he shook his head.

"No I can't; I have someone" he said and dragged Jasper to the kitchen.

"Oh so you have someone now do you? But when I asked you we're just friends" he air quoted.

"Your drunk man and hitting on other girls; how is Maya going to feel?" Bellamy said ignoring Jaspers comment.

"Touché" Jasper slurred.

"Besides flirting have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy asked grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge.

"No why?" Jasper said sipping the water Bellamy handed him.

"Okay I plan to kiss her a midnight and it's slowly getting there and I can't find her"

"Ooo so you do like her"

"Since you won't remember this in the morning let's say I do but you can't tell her"

"You secrets safe with me" Jasper said attempting to put his finger on Bellamy's lips but he missed completely and poked his face.

"Well okay then" Bellamy removed Jaspers fingers from his face.

"Hey Wells have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy asked him as Wells enters the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah I saw her a few minutes ago out on the porch swing with some guy"

"Some guy?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah I think it's her ex Mark; sorry man"

"Its fine" Bellamy said and pushed past people to get outside.

...

"It's a nice night" the guy said.

"It is but why are here Mark" Clarke agreed.

Mark turned to her and said "I missed you"

"I'm pregnant Mark I've moved on and so should you"

"So I want you Clarke I need you" and he leaned in.

"Oh what are you doing?!" she asked pushing him away.

"Giving you a kiss"

"Mark you're drunk and I don't want one"

"Well you going to get one" Mark said grabbing Clarke's head and pulling her towards him.

"Get off me" she cried. One of his hands had let go of her face and slipped up her skirt rubbing it along her thigh. She tried to pull back but he was stronger than her. She moved her leg and managed to kick him.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that" he said taking out a Swiss Army knife. "Let's see if the baby can feel this" he attempted to stab her but she jumped back.

"The ladies said get off her" Bellamy interrupted.

"Go away bozo what's it to you"

"That's my fiancé, dick" Bellamy yelled before punching him in the face and throwing him off the chair knocking the knife out of his hand. The guy got up again and pushed Bellamy into the window attracting the attention of everyone inside. The guy punched Bellamy over and over until Bellamy had the strength to kick him in the nuts and he fell. Bellamy then kicked the guy in the face and stomped on his leg almost breaking it. Everyone filtered out; Abby, Kane, Octavia and Wells the first to come out.

"What's going on here?" Abby demanded.

"He forcing Clarke to kiss him and feeling her up and then tried to stab my unborn child"

"That scum bag" Octavia spat.

"Clarke, Hun, are you okay?" Abby asked walking to her daughter who was sat on the swing chair petrified.

"Y-yeah I'm okay"

"Bellamy watch out!" Octavia screamed when the guy got up again and grabbed Bellamy from behind. He was chocking Bellamy. Bellamy flipped him over his shoulder and he landed hard on the floor. Bellamy sat on him and just kept punching and punching and punching until Clarke ran over to stop him.

"Bellamy you are not a killer" Clarke said.

"He was going to hurt you" Bellamy trembled.

"You've taught him a lesson now let's leave it"

"Clarke"

"Bellamy your stronger than this please drop this" she said softly. He nodded as tears streamed down his blood stained face.

"Let's get you cleaned up"

"I'll call an ambulance" Abby said. "But in the mean time please enjoy the party" Abby said bringing them all back inside after Bellamy and Clarke went in.

Clarke cleaned Bellamy up with a sponge and some hot water. She had to sew up some cuts but other than that he was fine.

"I'm a monster" Bellamy said.

"You're not a monster; he was going to hurt me you did what you had to do"

"I wanted to kill him Clarke the things he was going to do to you I wanted to kill him"

"If you did you wouldn't be able to live with yourself" Clarke soothed him. "Look Bellamy you may have wanted to kill him but you didn't; you saved me that's all that matters that makes you a hero not a monster"

"How am I supposed to face all those people who saw?"

"Just ignore them; I do" She smiled.

"It's almost midnight" Bellamy said noticing the time on the clock in the bedroom.

"So it is"

"Why do you have a Scooby Doo clock in your old room?" He questioned with a smile.

"I have no idea" she laughed. "I had it as a kid; I loved Scooby Doo and still kinda do"

"Well it was a good show" he agreed.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven" they heard people chant outside.

"Six" Bellamy whispered.

"Five" Clarke continued moving a little closer to Bellamy.

"Four" Bellamy's said moving in more

"Three"

"Two"

"One" they said together, faces centimetres apart.

"Happy new year" Bellamy whispered.

"Happy new year" she whispered back. Their lips touched each movement craving another. Bellamy was happy for the first time in his life he knew what he wants and that was Clarke. In that moment he decided that this is the girl he wanted to marry.

 **Aww sweet ain't it? Hope you liked it; let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I am so, so sorry it's taken so long but lately I've been busy with college and then catching up with shows. I've also been invested in the Merlin fandom lately, I love the ship Merthur and have written some stories for it if you want to check them out if you're a fan of that. But other than that I want to say thank you for all your follows favourites and follows, out a big smile on my face when I see them in my email.**

 **I just want reply to Xlittlewarriorxx and say thanks for telling me I forgot to add in that the bullet was lodged in his leg slowing the bleeding. To be fair tho stranger things have happened as it is fiction but thanks for letting me know, I shall find my original draft and change it.**

 **Also a heads up to Sunkissu9 thanks for coming back and reading my story means a lot.**

 **This chapter didn't go according to plan but bear (is it bear or bare? I dunno) with me, and I apologise for any mistakes in spelling and grammar but it has been betaed but just in case they missed anything. Anyway I shall stop rambling and let you read. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bellamy had a spring in his step; last night was great. He and Clarke had kissed; when no one was around. It wasn't for show it was just for them and Bellamy just knew she is the girl he wants to marry. Bellamy grinned as he drove the car.

"What got you all happy?" Clarke asked.

"Oh nothing; just life" he chuckled.

"It's weird seeing you like this go back to grouchy Bellamy" Jasper laughed from the back seat.

"No I kinda like happy Bellamy" Clarke smiled at Bellamy making his grin grow wider.

"So where are we going?" Jasper asked draping his arms over the two front seats.

"We're going to an art exhibition in town" Bellamy answered.

"An art exhibition?" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah Octavia bought me tickets for Christmas so I thought I'd take you guys since O is away for the weekend" Clarke said.

"Lucky" Jasper whispered under his breath.

"What was that Jasper?" Clarke asked.

"Oh-um-yay art exhibition" Jasper beamed.

"It's okay if you don't like it Jasper but there is free food"

"And an open bar" Bellamy added.

"I'm starting to like this place more and more; are we nearly there?"

"Actually we're here; Bellamy park over there" Clarke said pointing to the car park outside the art gallery.

Once he parked the car they got out and walked round to the front of the building. As they waited in line Bellamy spotted a jewellery store down the road; the word _ring_ popped into his head as if a gear had clicked.

"Hey Clarke we'll meet you in there?"

"What-Why? Where are you going?" Clarke asked.

"Err just going down the street"

"We are?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" Bellamy said through gritted teeth trying to tell Jasper he needs to tell him something.

"Please don't tell me you guys are ditching you promised you would come in with me Bellamy" Clarke cried.

"And I will, I just have to do something" he said.

"Bellamy-"

"I'll be back" he said in the voice of The Terminator. "I promise" Bellamy added giving Clarke a quick kiss before dragging Jasper down the street. Clarke sighed putting her hands head, tears in her eyes; _how could they do this to her and where the hell were they going?_ She shrugged off her tears and continued to move in the line to get inside.

"Uh bro where are we going?" Jasper asked as he continued to follow Bellamy.

"In here" Bellamy said looking behind them to see if Clarke went inside.

"A jewellery store? You want to buy jewellery?" Jasper raised his brow.

"No just looking" Bellamy replied entering the store.

"Looking at what?" Jasper asked more to himself than Bellamy as he went in the shop. He saw Bellamy looking at rings.

" _Rings?_ " He frowned before the gear clicked in his head. "You're going to propose? _Oh my god_ that's adorable" Jasper beamed.

"Yeah yeah; what do you think of that one" Bellamy asked pointing to a diamond ring.

"It's nice but Clarke's never been one for flashy jewellery and I'm mean look at the prices it's like what-" he paused to look at the price. "Fuck-you better get two more jobs if you want to afford that"

"But I can afford that one" Bellamy pointed to a Sapphire ring; it was simple, effective and affordable plus Clarke loves sapphire.

"Do you think you can save that ring for me?" Bellamy asked the salesman.

"It'll cost you" the man said.

"How much?"

...

Meanwhile at the art exhibition...

Clarke was enjoying the art; we'll sort of, she wished Bellamy was here as he would insult the artwork and she would punch him and then lecture him on the history behind it. _Where the hell did he go?_

"Rough night" a voice said behind her.

"I'm sorry?" she said turning around to face a man with longish hair and brown eyes. _Quite cute_ she thought.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation before outside and wanted to know if you were okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you"

"I'm Finn by the way" he said holding out his hand.

"Clarke" she smiled shaking his hand.

"So Finn do you usually go up to pregnant women and comfort them?"

"No only on weekends" he grinned making her laugh.

"So do you and your _boyfriend_ always fight?"

"No and he's not my boyfriend"

"So you're single?" He asked intrigued.

"It's complicated"

"Call me whenever it gets uncomplicated" Finn smiled handing her a card with his number on it.

...

Bellamy and Jasper had finished in the shop and had made it back to the art gallery. As they entered the exhibition they scanned the room for Clarke; they couldn't see as they weaved in and out of people so they stopped in the middle somewhere and looked around.

"Hey there she is" Jasper pointed to the blonde woman who was talking to that man; Jasper watched as he gave her his card and she put it in her coat pocket.

"Who was that guy talking to Clarke?" Jasper added.

"I don't know" Bellamy shrugged trying to act cool. "But I'm about to find out" Bellamy almost growled as he headed towards Clarke; his eyes never leaving her.

"Whoa bro slow down" Jasper complained behind him.

"Um who was that?" Bellamy asked Clarke as he approached her.

"Hey Clarke-Hi Bellamy-sorry for ditching you to go to an unknown place for half an hour-oh its ok Bellamy we're good" she said sarcastically.

"Okay I'm sorry for leaving you and taking Jasper with me but who the hell was that _guy?_ " Bellamy grumbled.

"Someone who was concerned" She defended.

" _Concerned?_ " He scoffed. "More like he was trying to get with you" He continued as he pulled the card Finn gave her out of her pocket.

"So what if he was? Why do _you_ care?" Clarke argued snatching the card back.

Bellamy paused for a moment; Jasper staring at him trying to somehow mentally telling him to not say anything stupid, Clarke almost giving the same look.

 _"I don't"_ Bellamy said quietly and Jasper sighed. Clarke felt like she had just been punched in the gut.

"Okay then" She said in a hurt tone. "I'm ready to go home"

"But we just got here"

"I said I'm ready to go home" she said more aggressively before heading towards the door.

"Real smooth dude" Jasper rolled his eyes at Bellamy before following Clarke. _Fuck_.

...

Bellamy paced in his room waiting for Clarke to come back in from the bathroom.

"Clarke-" he began as she entered the room; she just gave him a cold look and got under the covers. He watched her as she did before getting under the covers himself. He rested his arm on her bump as he snuggled up to her; she shrugged his arm off and he sighed covering his eyes with his arm.

"Clarke you and I both know I care about you" he paused as he slowly shuffled towards her. _Baby steps,_ he told himself; _baby steps._

"In fact-" he continued. "I think I might be falling in-I mean failing in showing you how much I care and want to show you how much by taking you to dinner tomorrow after the scan" He said. He watched as she lay still, not answering.

"I know you're mad so I'll give you time to think about it I'm gonna go sleep on the sofa" he said getting up and grabbing a pillow before walking out the door.

Clarke sat up staring at the door; she smiled to herself before lying down.

...

Bellamy was glad his sofa turned into a bed. He just had to pull out the rest of the bed from under the sofa and he lie down. He grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and placed his pillow in the middle. He was comfy but he couldn't sleep; his mind was on Clarke. It wasn't until he started to drift did her feel something crawl in next to him.

"Clarke" he smiled. He rolled over and started to kiss her neck. She turned over and he kissed her lips each movement craving another. Bellamy was aware of how tight his boxers felt and Clarke could feel it too, so she pulled away.

"I'm six months pregnant we can do it" she whispered.

"If they can do it in _Knocked Up_ we can do it"

"You know that's not real it's a film right?" She laughed.

"Like I said sex for pregnant woman can be quiet _enjoyable_ " Bellamy laughed wiggling his eye brows.

"Okay let's do it"

"Literally" Bellamy said making her laugh. "I know I'm like a sex god but try not to make too much noise Jasper is sleeping"

" _Sex God?_ " She raised her brow with a smiled. "You keep thinking that" she laughed.

"I will because it's true"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

...

"Hey when did you two get up?" Jasper rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked down the stairs. "I went into your room and you weren't there" he paused as he looked up to see the two spooning on the sofa-ugh-naked. Jasper shivered; that must mean they- _ew ew ew_ , Jasper thought.

"I'm never sitting on that sofa against least not without a lot of febreze" Jasper said to himself and ran to the kitchen to get food.

"Did you hear something?" Clarke asked.

"Huh?" Bellamy mumbled before rolling the other way.

Jasper swiftly ran back through the living room head down at his food.

"Jasper?" Clarke said.

"Ugh yeah?" He stopped halfway on the stairs still looking the other way.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Uh I dunno. Time to put some clothes on" He laughed awkwardly before running upstairs.

"What?" She asked herself confused before looking down. _Fuck_. She didn't know why but she screamed.

"Clarke what's happening?" Bellamy woke up suddenly ready to fight. She ignored him and put her robe on. She then ran-well walked fast-ish up the stairs.

"What?" Bellamy frowned confused; he put his robe on and ran after her.

"Jasper you saw nothing" she yelled passing Jaspers room to go into the bathroom.

"I know" Jasper cried.

"Jasper what did you do?" Bellamy said stopping at his door.

"I saw you guys on the sofa _indisposed_ " Jasper cringed when he said it.

"Oh" Bellamy blushed slightly.

"Yeah"

"Well this is awkward"

"Pretty much but I still don't understand how I made Clarke upset"

"Well she's an emotional pregnant woman who is already cautious of her weight and you just saw her naked; how else is she supposed to react?"

"I dunno; I feel very awkward"

"Just go down stairs sit on the couch and watch TV you'll be fine"

"Ha I'm never sitting on that sofa ever again" Jasper laughed. "At least till you clean it or at least febreze it"

"It's leather"

"Then _scrub_ it!" Jasper said.

"Don't be so _melodramatic_ " Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"You guys did it on the couch I have a right to be _melondromatic_ "

"You have also done stuff on that couch and I got past it" Bellamy said and Jaspers eyes went wide. "Yes I know you have! And the word is Melodramatic not melon-dro-matic"

" _MELON_ DROMATIC BELLAMY!" Jasper yelled pushing Bellamy out the way to get out the room.

"Don't quote Pokémon parody on me" Bellamy sassed.

"My house my rules" Jasper said as he started to go down the stairs.

"Actually it's _my_ house so it's _my_ rules" Bellamy said making him stop.

"Fine then I'll just move out then!" Jasper yelled rushing down the stairs.

"Fine!" Bellamy yelled back before calming down realising how far this had gone.

"Wait what?" Bellamy asked running to the stairs where Jasper had stopped and sat on the steps. Bellamy came down the stairs and joined him. Jasper sighed sadly.

"I was going to save this till Clarke's baby shower next month but I've been staying at Maya's for the past few weeks and we finally realised were ready for the next step"

"You're moving out?" Bellamy continued.

"Yeah; I thought it would be easier to fit it into this disagreement because I thought it would make it easier for me to leave if we fell out but it's just as hard" Jasper smiled sadly.

"We're bro's man I would understand; you put Maya first and that's cool, its how it should be"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm happy for you man" Bellamy smiled.

"Thanks. Besides with the baby practically three months away you guys need your space" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah after this morning we _all_ need our space"

"And therapy" Jasper added making Bellamy laugh.

"I'm gonna miss _this_ "

"Yeah"

"When do start moving?"

"In a few weeks"

"Why so long?"

"She's going to Cyprus with her relatives for a family reunion"

"Ah"

"Well let's make the most of our time left as roomies"

"God we make it sound like we won't see each other again" Bellamy laughed.

"It's how it feels though"

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Well tonight we celebrate!"

"Wait tonight? Can do it going on a date with Clarke"

" _Ooo,_ _a date?_ " Jasper smirked.

"Well dinner"

"Bellamy and Clarke sitting in a tree _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ " Jasper chanted.

"Shut up man" Bellamy growled.

"It's true tho" Jasper smiled.

"I'm going to see if Clarke's alright" Bellamy said getting up and walking away.

"You can't deny the truth you're made for each other" Jasper yelled to him sporting a big cheesy grin.

"I've got away with it so far!" Bellamy laughed as he went into the bathroom.

...

"Morning" Glass greeted entering the room. "Oh my god Bellamy what happened to your face?"

"Oh He kinda got into a fight" Clarke said.

"What? My god your face is bruised and cut; does it hurt?"

"Nope, thanks to her; but if you think is bad you should have seen the other guy" Bellamy laughed.

"Yeah Bellamy almost killed him for hurting me"

"Holy crap sounds like a bad weekend"

"Nah it wasn't too bad" Bellamy smiled at Clarke remembering that kiss that was the best kiss in the world. Smiled back at him and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What's going on? Am I missing something? Why are you two all smiley and lovey Dovey?" Glass raked her brow but smiled anyway; their smiles were very infectious.

"Nothing" Bellamy grinned.

"Oh my god Bellamy you _didn't?_ "

"No no not yet" Bellamy widened his eyes at Glass signalling her to keep quiet.

"Did what?" Clarke asked confused.

"Nothing"

"Tell me" she hit him playfully.

"There's nothing to tell is there _Glass_ " He said through gritted teeth.

"Err yeah"

"Okay fine be like that but I will find out" Clarke laughed.

"But for now you know the drill"

"Yep" she said pulling her shirt up just above her bump. Glass put the gel on and run the camera over.

"There's two very healthy hearts beats there foetus is about 7-8 inches which is healthy for 6 months" Glass said.

"That's good"

"You should over the next month or so begin to start producing colostrum"

"Colostrum?" Bellamy asked.

"Little droplets of milk should come out my breasts" Clarke answered.

"Sometimes I forget you're a doctor" Glass laughed.

"Yeah me too; to be fair I haven't been working much lately my boss said I could have early maternity leave"

"Nice, I didn't get that" Glass frowned.

"That's because you need a boss who is very attracted to you and will do pretty much anything when you show him your cleavage"

"Manipulation I like it" Glass laughed.

"I don't" Bellamy frowned. "How many guys have you been flashing the girls to?" Bellamy asked.

"Just him" Clarke laughed and then shook her head to Glass when he looked away.

"Oh wow you tramp" Bellamy laughed turning back to her.

"Well it helps to have larger boobs now; it gets you places" She laughed.

"Well you tell these guys you flash that those boobs-" he pointed to her chest. "- _are_ _mine_ "

"Oh really?" She smirked. "I don't see your name on them"

"Glass give me a pen I will put my name on them"

"Whoa okay that's enough excitement for one day" Glass laughed. "You know you two are adorable right?"

"Well of course; it's me" Bellamy gloated and Clarke nudged him.

"Big headed much?" she laughed.

"Pretty much" Bellamy smirked at her and she just laughed.

"Right okay guys that sit for this session" Glass said breaking their stare. "Oh and as you're like six months in, next month try and go to antenatal classes to prepare for yourself for the birth; especially since some women about this stage get small practice contractions which just means your body is preparing for the birth" Glass explained.

"Yeah okay no problem we'll look into it" Clarke said wiping away the gel.

"Well thanks Glass" Bellamy said.

"No problem" she smiled at them.

...

"Well you're looking smart" Jasper said looking at Bellamy all dressed up. He was wearing a black blazer and a white shirt with some dark jeans.

"Thanks man"

"You trying hard for your date?" Jasper teased.

"It's just dinner and I can dress nicely if I _want to_ " Bellamy defended.

"Yeah only when you like someone" Jasper said with a smirk, putting extra emphasis on 'like'.

"Shut up man" Bellamy laughed.

"You clean up nice" Clarke said as she walked down the stairs. Bellamy was about to say you're not so bad yourself but as he turned around he saw that she was stunning. She was wearing a black tube dress that was fitted where her breasts were and then proofed after her bump all the way down to mid knee; well it should be but her bump raised it a bit. But still Bellamy thought she was _beautiful_.

"You look- _wow_ " Bellamy said still stunned by her beauty.

"Thanks" she blushed looking down.

"Clarke you look awesome; rocking those flats" Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper" he chuckled.

"Ready to go?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah" she said. Bellamy walked over to her and held his arm out of her to put hers through.

"Such a gentleman" Clarke laughed.

"When am I not?" he grinned but then he frowned and said: "Don't answer that" making her laugh. He opened the door and for her but as she was about to step out Octavia came in.

"Bellamy!" She panted entering his house and sitting on the sofa.

"I wouldn't sit there if I was you?" Jasper said.

"Why?"

"They um-did _it_ on there" Jasper said awkwardly.

"What? _Eww!_ " Octavia jumped up.

"O why are you here?" Bellamy asked. She looked at him, her eyes watered again. Bellamy looked at her cheeks they were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"O what's wrong?" He asked more alarmed.

"Mom's in hospital"

 **Ooo drama! Gotta love it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so I know its late but I was waiting for my exams to be finished. They're all done now so I'll try and update regularly. Thanks for the comments, follows and favourites, keep them coming! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

Bellamy raced to the hospital along with his sister Clarke and Jasper. They refused to stay behind while his mother was hurt. Bellamy has never felt more scared than he does now. They ran well speed walked up to the reception desk.

"Err Blake; Aurora," Bellamy said quickly. The woman behind the desk started to type on the computer.

"Yes checked in two hours ago."

"Can we see her?" Clarke asked.

"Are you family?"

"Yes we're her children and in-laws" Octavia said.

"Okay that's fine she's in ward E5; take the next rig-"

"It's okay, I'm a doctor in department D here I know my way around," Clarke said. "But thank you." She added before they walked away.

Clarke led them through many corridors and round many corners to get to the ward.

"E3-E4 and E5," Clarke said aloud passing the doors. Bellamy didn't wait to knock and burst the door. His father was sat on a chair by his mother who was sat up with in the hospital bed looking okay?

"Kids," Aurora said shocked. "What a nice surprise." She smiled.

"Mom you look _well?_ " Bellamy said more like a question than a compliment.

"Yeah Theolonious told me you were _ill-ill_." Octavia said confused.

"I was in hospital two days ago with pneumonia but I didn't want to worry you; it wasn't until this morning that I got worse; that's why Theolonious phone you earlier but they manage to stabilise me." Aurora explained.

"I'm just glad your okay." Bellamy walked over to her giving her a hug.

"Me too." Octavia said and hugged her when Bellamy moved to hug his dad.

"So are you fine now?" Clarke asked.

"Yes although the doctors are not sure if it's entirely gone they're still looking into it as it might have spread to my lungs." Aurora said.

"Well I hope it hasn't you were always like a mum to me." Jasper smiled.

"And you were the extra son I never wanted." Aurora teased. Jasper pretended to be hurt by gasping and putting hand on his chest dramatically.

"I'm joking come here." Aurora held up her arms out as far as her drip would let her so she could hug him.

"Come on Clarke your turn for a hug." Aurora laughed.

"Oh if I must" Clarke laughed going in for an award hug as she had to bend down at an angle so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her bump.

"Well that was uncomfortable to watch." Bellamy laughed as he got up from the spare seat and gave it to Clarke to sit down on.

"How are our grandchildren?" Theolonious asked.

"They're good we were just with Glass this morning and she said everything fine they're healthy."

"Excellent" he beamed.

"So how are things in the _Blake/Griffin/Jordan_ house hold?" Aurora asked.

"Things are good; although soon it will just be Blake and Griffin as Jasper is moving out soon."

"You moving in with Maya?"

"Yep" He smiled.

"Aww I'm glad to see you guys are taking the next step in your relationship; speaking of which when are you and Lincoln moving in together?"

"We kind of are." Octavia said sheepishly.

"What?" Bellamy almost yelled in shock.

"When were you gonna tell me this?" Clarke said surprised but she smirked anyway.

"Well since you moved out; Lincoln Kinda moved in." Octavia said.

"I'm glad to see my children are growing up so well" Aurora smiled.

...

A few weeks had gone by and Aurora still wasn't out of the hospital; she was getting worried. She was worse some days and fine the next so she didn't know how long she had left before bad goes to worse. If she was going to leave the one thing she really wanted to see is her first child's wedding so she had to ask them;

"When's the wedding?"

" _Err_ ," Bellamy dragged out the 'err' looking at Clarke for help who just stared back with the same confused expression and shrugged.

"You see mom," Bellamy started. "We haven't really-"

"We're going to wait till the babies are born." Clarke blurted. She couldn't just let Aurora think they haven't thought about it I mean they're engaged and pregnant it would have come up somewhere in conversation.

Three months is when she should be having the babies so after that they could stage a fake wedding maybe? _Or_ _finally tell the truth_. But then again Clarke has always wanted a white wedding even if it means marrying Bellamy; which wouldn't be so bad.

"We are?" Bellamy asked shakily.

"Yes of course we are _sweetie_ ; don't you remember our discussion?" She said flashing him a _'just go with it'_ look.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Bellamy said scratching the back of his neck.

"Aww I'm glad I'm sure it will be a great wedding."

"You make it sound like you're not going to make it to the wedding." Bellamy chuckled slightly trying to make the bad light hearted.

"O-of course I would be there" Aurora stuttered; she had no idea but she hope she will be.

...

Clarke had been embarrassed for the last time. This is fourth time this month Bellamy had left her on her own at these antenatal classes. She gets that he works late but the classes are at one and he could always go back to sleep after the hour is up. To be fair Bellamy did climb into bed about four in the morning. She usually doesn't hear him but sometimes he just drops down on the bed making her bounce slightly making her unable to go back to sleep.

"Clarke Hun I'm here." Abby ran into the class to join the Clarke on the floor. She sat behind Clarke like Bellamy was supposed to do with her legs stuck out either side Clarke's body.

"Thank you for coming mom." Clarke smiled leaning back into her mum who wrapped her arms around her.

"Clarke this has happened every week for the past month; Bellamy should be here."

"I know but-"

"No buts Clarke don't make excuses for him; I told you from the start Bellamy was not the right man for the job." Abby told her.

"You never said that."

"Well I didn't say it but I thought it."

"Mom he's my fiancé." Clarke argued but even she was starting to have doubts.

"And I still say you could have done better."

"Mom just drop it okay?" Clarke sighed angrily.

"Okay" Abby agreed.

"How about dinner tomorrow at our place? Just me, Bellamy, you and Marcus."

"Yeah sounds nice."

...

Bellamy woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello." He grumbled.

 _"Bellamy, it's Murphy."_

"Hey how's it going?"

 _"Good. Miller and I will be in town tomorrow night and we're going out."_

"We as in all three of us or just the two of you."

 _"We as in we are all going out to get wasted and pick up girls well guys for Miller but still there will, be lots of drinks and lots of numbers."_

"I'll stick to the alcohol and not picking up girls."

 _"Oh yeah you have that sorta girlfriend of yours."_

"My fiancé." Bellamy corrected.

 _"Yeah that."_

"Alright I'll be there."

 _"Great seven o'clock, meet you at that pub you took us too on our very first trip back here."_

"Ark?"

 _"You know it."_

...

The next morning the two went to see Glass for another scan.

"Morning guys how's it going?"

"Good." Clarke shrugged.

"You don't sound too good. How's those antenatal classes going? Do they suit you both?" She asked as Clarke got into position.

"They're good, but he wouldn't know, he hasn't been to any." Clarke said bitterly.

"Hey I've been working more shifts than usual and they get later." Bellamy argued.

"I know but you could have come to one at least." Clarke reasoned.

"I know I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like _what?_ "

"Okay guys can we have a domestic later we don't want to stress out the babies." Glass stopped them.

"Okay let's see what we have here," She put the gel on the bump and moved the camera around. "Heart beats are healthy and the fetuses are 10 inches which is very healthy for seven months," She informed.

"You may experience some back pain and you may or may not get Braxton-Hicks contractions which are just-"

"Painless squeezing of the uterus preparing itself for labour, not many women experience it but thanks for telling me." Clarke smiled.

"Well you already know it so no thanks needed." Glass chuckled cleaning the gel off Clarke's stomach. "So any interesting plans for the rest of the day?"

"We're having dinner with my mom and step dad." Clarke said at the same time Bellamy said; "I'm going out with my army mates."

"What?" They both said.

"Dinner with your parents?" Bellamy scrunched up his face.

"Yes it's at seven."

"I'm going out with Murphy and Miller at seven. They haven't been up in months and I want to see them."

"Can't you do it another night?"

"They only have tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Bellamy," She sighed.

"Please only for a few hours Clarke and I'll be back in time to see your mom and Kane off."

"I don't know,"

"Please and I'll love you forever?" Bellamy said and Clarke's heart sped up. _Did he mean that? Wait what? Get a hold of yourself Griffin._ Bellamy batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together in plea, making Clarke laugh.

"Okay but only a few hours you better be back by ten."

"Thanks Hun, love ya." He beamed and kissed her cheek. The spot burned where his lips were.

"Well that solved that."

"I'm sorry Glass for our _domestics._ "

"It's fine I have couples come in here who are much worse than you guys." Glass assured.

"That's good to know, _I think_." Bellamy raised his brow.

"Well I shall see you guys next month."

"You will." Clarke said.

"Bye Glass." Bellamy waved.

"Bye."

...

Seven o'clock soon came and Clarke had just finished making tea. The door bell went and Clarke hurried to the door.

"Hey mom." She smiled and hugged her. "Marcus." She nodded and he nodded back. She led them into the dining room.

"Clarke," Abby looked around. "Where's Bellamy?" She asked.

"Oh his army friends are up and he promised them a few drinks but he assured me he will be back by ten before you guys go."

"Alright." Abby narrowed her eyes slightly, unconvinced.

"Wine?" Clarke offered.

"Please." The two said. Clarke walked toward the kitchen and as she did she heard her mother say to Marcus;

 _"I knew he would get back to his old habit once the pressure hit him."_

Clarke shook off her mother comment and grabbed the wine from the kitchen. Bellamy not gone back into his old habit. He said ten and he will be back at ten. Clarke trusts him.

...

Meanwhile at Ark...

"Let's kick this night off with some shots!" Murphy yelled, giving Bellamy and Miller shot glasses. They all drank them.

"Another round please." Murphy told the bartender.

"Maybe we should ease up on the alcohol." Bellamy advised.

"Why scared you might do something you _regret?_ " Murphy winked.

"Yeah like kill you." Bellamy chucked.

"Ah you love me." He laughed.

"So how was Jamaica?"

"Hot." Miller stated.

"Bet it was boiling wasn't it?"

"Oh not just the weather, the girls too." Murphy added.

"And the guys." Miller added.

"Yeah I guess." Murphy shrugged and took anther shot; passing another to the guys.

"Oh man look there's a good looking group of girls and guys." Murphy observed.

"Shall we go pick up some?" Miller asked.

"Hell yeah." Murphy beamed.

"You guys have fun, I'll _watch._ "

"No man. You have to be our wingman. You have to distract all the other people we don't want and talk us up." Murphy insisted.

"You may get a few numbers like." Miller said.

"But I don't want to get numbers."

"Come on man, don't tell me you're losing your touch?" Murphy teased.

"I'm not. I could get anybodies number in boy or girl." Bellamy bragged.

"Oh really?" Miller raised his brow.

"Yeah really." Bellamy stood tall, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Prove it." Murphy challenged.

"Alright." Bellamy accepted and took another shot for good luck. "Let's go." He led them on.

...

 _Where they hell was Bellamy?_ It was quarter to eleven and he wasn't back yet.

"Can we expect Mr Blake or shall we just go?" Abby asked her expression unamused.

"No he'll be here. Maybe there's traffic?" She questioned rather than stated. She took out her phone by her side and texted 'Where are you?' To Bellamy.

...

"We should do this more often!" Bellamy yelled to Murphy and Miller over the music. They decided to go to a club after the pub and dance and pick up more people. It was really fun.

...

 _00:00_

"I'm sorry mom maybe next time." Clarke said at the door.

" _If_ there's a next time." Abby said. Yeah if. "Good night sweetie." She kissed her forehead. 7

"Night my grand babies." She touched Clarke's stomach.

"Night mom." She smiled. "Bye Kane." She shouted to Marcus who was in the car. She waved them off and closed the door.

She was going to kill Bellamy.

...

"Oh shit." Bellamy paled. He had several missed calls, texts and voicemails from Clarke. "Oh I'm fucked." He shoved the numbers in his back pocket and walked over to Murphy.

"I have to go."

"Okay. Miler went off with some dude named Bryan and I've just met Emori; isn't she great?" Murphy grinned wistfully. Murphy is never this affectionate, either he really likes this girl or he's drunk. _Bit of both._

"Nice to meet you. But I have to go. It was nice hanging out with you bro."

"You too." Murphy said and Bellamy made his way through the crowd.

...

It was gone two by the time Bellamy got home two o'clock. He took his coat and his shoes off and headed straight towards the kitchen. _Tonight was fun_. He's not partied like that in ages, he wished he stayed longer. He lived up to his word and got phone numbers from both genders. It's easy when you know what makes both genders tick. It helps that he's bisexual but he doesn't tell anyone that because he prefers girls to men.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he felt a little dizzy and he didn't think he was drunk until the fresh air hit him outside. He headed towards the stairs in the living room. He shat himself when Clarke appeared out of nowhere.

"Shit." He jumped. "You _scared_ me." He laughed.

"Where were you?" She asked sounding very hurt.

"I know I'm sorry was out late and didn't see the time. It just fly's by in the club." He explained. And it does.

"You went clubbing?" She asked disgusted.

"Nooo?" He stretched out into a question.

"Is that why you reek of alcohol and shame?" She said snidely.

"It's called _sweat_ and maybe there was some alcohol involved." Bellamy defended sloppily.

"Some? You're drunk!"

"Not that drunk. I knew I had to come home." He slurred.

"At the wrong fucking time Bellamy!" She growled.

"I'm sorry." He stepped towards her but she stepped back.

"No," She hoed out her arm. "You stay on the couch tonight, I'm mad at you."

"Fine." He shrugged and stumbled to the couch. It was just a dinner she can't be that mad.

Clarke shook her head angrily and went back upstairs. She was so pissed at him how dare he do this to her. All she wanted to do was prove to her mother Bellamy isn't chickening out, he's got this. But now she's starting to believe it herself.

...

Bellamy went out two days later with Jasper to pick up the ring. He had been working extra shifts and more jobs behind Clarke's back to earn the money for this ring and he finally had enough. He got the ring from the shop and smiled at it.

"She'll love it." Jasper said.

"I hope so."

...

Meanwhile back at home...

Clarke was doing the washing. She separates the clothes into colour piles and shoved the white on first. As she sorted through the black she looked through Bellamy's jean pockets because he always leaves things in them and they get washed and tumble dried and leave stains on the clothes and make mess of the machines.

She looked in his best black ones and took out some napkins. _What on earth?_ She was about to throw them away when she caught sight of a phone number. _Wait what?_ She looked through them all and saw different phone numbers with both girls and guys names next to them.

"That son of a bitch." Clarke snarled. While she was here slaving away over the stove cooking a meal for her mom and Kane he was in a club getting the numbers of strangers. She thought they were in this together? They were getting married for God sake, well not really but everyone else is under that impression. They can't find out bell au is cheat when he isn't really but it still fucking hurts. Why is she so pissed at this? Maybe because you thought you two had something special. And they did until, this month. That's it if he can do it she can do it.

She walked into the living room and grabbed her purse of the arm of the chair. She took out a card and her phone from her pocket and dialled.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey its Clarke from the exhibition. Would you like to grab a coffee?"

...

"Hey mom." Bellamy smiled entering her ward room, Jasper behind him.

"Bellamy, so good to see you." Aurora smiled weakly. He kissed her head before he sat down. "Jasper you too."

"Hi Mrs Blake," He kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better but I should be fine." She said. Bellamy hoped she will be so she can witness the birth of her grandchildren.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to show you this," He took out the ring. "I haven't actually got Clarke a proper engagement ring yet so I thought I would buy her one." He lied. Well stretching the truth more like it but it would kill her if she knew.

"Oh Bellamy." She gasped. "It's _beautiful._ " She observed the ring. "I'm sure she love it."

"I planned to give it to her on Valentine's Day but I didn't have the money then so I thought I'd give it to her on the 29th of February. Leap year day." Bellamy smiled to himself as he imagined it all going swimmingly.

"Oooo that's only in two days. I'm so happy for you two. It's like a re-engagement, us women love to know you still care." Aurora cooed.

"You do and I will remind Clarke of that."

"Well what are you still doing here? Go out and go plan this perfect evening." Aurora smiled waving her arms in a shooing gesture.

"Okay okay," He laughed. "I'll come by tomorrow with Clarke."

"I'd love that now go!"

"Okay."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs Blake." Jasper said.

...

Bellamy and Jasper walked along the streets of their town. Bellamy felt really happy. Even though they fought the other day he was still happy because they looked las the fight and made up. They walked past a coffee shop and Bellamy had a quick glance in. He paused and walked backwards toward the window.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Please tell me that's not Clarke with that _douche_ from the art exhibition?"

"Okay that's not them." Jasper shrugged.

"Don't lie to me Jasper." He growled.

"You _told_ me to!" Jasper defended.

"They're coming out, quick hide!" Bellamy panicked and ragged jasper down the ally bit next to the coffee shop. He stayed at the edge of wall where he could hear everything.

...

The coffee with Finn wasn't too bad. It was actually nice. Finn was a really cool guy and he had a way with words that made Clarke find him so interesting. _He's quite cute too_ , she thought. He didn't even mind that she was pregnant with some other guy's baby and still wanted to date her. He grabbed the bill even though she offers to pay half. And they walked outside.

"Thank you for this, I really needed cheering up." She smiled.

"It's alright you're great company."

"You're not so bad yourself." She giggled.

"I would like to go out again thought and get to know you better."

"I think I would like that." And she meant it. Finn was nice, even if she didn't want romance they still could be friends.

"Call you soon?"

"Yeah." She smiled. He leaned in carefully over her bump and kissed her. That was knew. She didn't really feel anything. As he pulled away she pulled him back for another kiss but this time she lengthened it. It was good but not right. It didn't make her toes curl or her knees weak. She pulled back and looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine as long as you promise we can do that again."

...

What the fuck did he just see? Clarke just kissed that dickhead and agreed to go out with him again! Bellamy felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry man." Jasper tried to comfort him by patting his shoulder.

"Don't let's just go, she's gone."

He got home and Clarke was still finishing the dishes.

"Honey I'm home." He shouted with a hiss.

"In the kitchen." Her muffled yell said.

"Hey Hun." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He didn't go for her mouth it's been _infected_ ; he shivered.

"Hun? You never call me Hun?"

"I'm just trying it out." He shrugged.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Do anything interesting today?" He asked eyeing ear suspiciously.

"Just the washing and the cleaning." She simply said. _Oh she was good_.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"I see, well I'm going for a shower."

"Okay, I'll start tea." She said.

"Oh and we're going to meet my mother in the hospital tomorrow." He informed her.

"Okay well I have to stop by somewhere first so I'll just meet you there."

"Probably to meet douche bag." He grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Okay." He smiled and he left. He was so angry with her. She cheated on him! Well not officially but technically she did. He just wanted to punch that guy in his stupid face.

...

 _Okay Bellamy was acting weird,_ she thought. Very suspicious. Maybe he knows, a part of her mind said. Even if he did know he's shouldn't be bothered by it. They're not really going out. She didn't feel guilty-much-and why should she. He picked up a lost of people the other night so she might as we'll get her own back up.

...

Bellamy arrived at the hospital. He really needed to talk to her after what he saw yesterday. Hopefully he got here before Clarke so they could talk. As he reached the room he saw through the window Clarke laughing and smiling with his mother; that made him feel more calm. He looked back at Clarke and images of her kissing that guy appeared and it just made him mad.

"Why were you kissing that guy from the gallery?" Bellamy growled entering his mothers ward room. Aurora looked at Bellamy shocked and then turned to Clarke who narrowed her eyes.

"Clarke you didn't cheat on him did you?" Aurora said weakly.

"Yes I did but that was only because I found these in his pocket." Clarke said taking out the napkins with the phone numbers on them from her bag.

"You went through my stuff!" Bellamy snarled.

"I was doing the washing with no help from you!"

"Well I was busy!"

"Probably chatting up more men and women."

"Well at least I didn't make out with anybody unlike you and jerk face,"

"Guys," Aurora said slightly scared by their argument.

"You have no right to judge; you were never in it in this relationship."

"I was too," he tried to defend. "I was there for you every step of the way."

"You never came to the mommy and me classes; you never talk to me as much anymore and you're always out; you're always whispering with everyone it's like you're keeping secrets from me."

"So we had a bad month so what?"

"So what? It like you don't even love me." Clarke spat.

"You want to talk about love; talk about how you broke my heart after cheating on me." Bellamy said more calm; aggression however still in his under tone.

"Technically I never cheated; this whole thing is a lie!" Clarke blurted. _Ouch!_ Bellamy thought.

"What?" Aurora said shocked.

"Yes mom were not engaged; I just knocked up Clarke." Bellamy sighed.

"Because someone didn't wear protection!"

"And now we're back to this!" Bellamy threw his arms up in the air.

"Yes we are you pompous ass!" Clarke yelled.

"You know what? How could someone love a person like you; _oh wait_ they can't." Bellamy growled.

"Well we did promise no feelings but oops I failed I have the feeling of _hatred_ towards you!" Clarke snapped.

"Guys stop it," Aurora tried to yell.

"Oh wow getting cocky now are we now princess."

"You know I don't like that fucking name!" Clarke yelled.

"Guys," Aurora gasped weakly before the heart monitor flat lined breaking Clarke and Bellamy's glares at each other.

"Mom!" Bellamy cried.

" _Help!_ " He repeatedly pressed the assistance button.

"Help my mom!"

 **Ooo another cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter for you all. Thanks for all the comments, follows and favourites. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistake. Enjoy XD**

Nurses rushed in to help. Clarke took Bellamy outside the room and they sat outside to wait. Clarke called Octavia, Jasper, Wells and Theolonious. They all arrived within the hour but Bellamy was too far away smothering in panic and fear to care.

He sat on the hospital chair and had his head in his hands. He doesn't want to believe it. That flat line meant nothing he told himself. People have come back before. That was only in shows this is reality Blake!

"Bellamy?" Clarke said softly. Bellamy snapped his head up, broken from his little panic trance and turned to look at her. She was sat in the seat next to him, rubbing his shoulder softy.

"We need to _talk_ Clarke." He finally said. "I think we need to take a break."

"Me too," She agreed sadly, looking away.

"I thought we could work but, we were all caught up in this lie that we thought it was real and it's not." Bellamy concluded.

"Some of it was real for me." Clarke mumbled quietly.

"It was too real for me too Clarke which is why I can't do this." Bellamy shook his head. He just couldn't go down this path again.

"How will we work this?" She asked.

"I'll still come to the scans." He said. "Unless you don't want me too?"

"Mr Blake," The nurse called. Bellamy's heart stopped.

"Have fun with Finn." Bellamy said bitterly before walking towards the nurse.

"We managed to stabilise her, she was having respiratory failure due to the pneumonia inflaming her lungs,"

"Is _she-?_ " Bellamy couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She doesn't have long left the pneumonia had poisoned her blood and we weren't able to catch it in time."

"So can I see her?"

"For a few minutes yes." The nurse allowed. Bellamy thanked her and walked into the room.

"Mom,' His voice cracked. She was deathly pale, her face sweaty and losing life, is scared him to see her like this.

"Bellamy," She whispered weakly.

"Mom I am _so_ sorry," He said quietly. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He sat by her side and held her hand.

"Bellamy, it's-it's not your fault." She stuttered. "You and your sister made me a proud mother."

"Promise me something?" She asked.

 _"Anything,"_

"Keep Clarke around she's good for you."

"Mom it was fake."

 _"Was it?"_ She asked. She had a point.

"Mom I can't make any promises,"

"But you will I know you will." She gently rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand.

"Mom," Octavia cried entering the room with Theolonious. Bellamy stood up and left, he couldn't sit here and watch his mother die.

"Bellamy!" She said softly. But Bellamy didn't listen and walked out the room.

"Bellamy are you alright?" Jasper asked as he passed.

 _"Fine."_ He snapped wiping his eyes and walking out of the hospital.

Clarke watched as Bellamy left. She was still pissed at his Finn comment; he had no right to be mad, but then again saying that neither did she with the numbers. Their life was a fucking mess. But she felt very sympathetic and guilty.

Clarke entered Aurora's room after Jasper and Wells had been in. She found herself in tears as soon as she walked through the door. Octavia and Theolonious were both sat by her sides; she could see why Bellamy didn't want to be here. Aurora looked close to death, she was pale and her breaths were limited. She understands the pain he's going through, she went through this with her father when he died.

"Clarke," Aurora smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry Aurora,"

"It's okay like I told Bellamy it isn't your fault."

"I just feel so bad-"

"Clarke just, _promise_ me something?"

"Yes of course."

"Look after him please and make sure he sees my grand baby as much as possible."

"I promise." And she meant it. She will always look out for Bellamy even if they're not together together, she will always be there for him. And she can certainly guarantee that Bellamy will see his kid because she's not letting him get out (so easily as well) of it since he started it all.

Bellamy drove to the one place the one place he knew he could relax; the park. He sat in a corner under a tree leaning against it watching the world go by. He allowed the tears to run down his face as he faded into his own little world.

His phone buzzing brought him back for a minute. He checked it. It was messaged from Octavia telling him mom had passed. That just made the tears stop and his heart shatter. He killed his own mother. His stupid fight with Clarke killed her. The doctors obviously say it's the poisoned bloody but she was fine until they started arguing. He killed his mother.

"I thought I might find you here." Wells announced as he sat down next to him. "I know what you must be going through I lost my mother too." Bellamy didn't say anything because he physically couldn't, he just didn't want to talk; the pain killed him.

"Clarke's worried about you." He continued.

"Tell Clarke to go worry about her _precious_ Finn." Bellamy said snidely. Okay so maybe he could talk but he had to get that out.

"Look Bellamy I know you're hurting but your sister needs you right now." Wells insisted. "You both just lost your mother and you're here instead of comforting her." Wells was right but he wasn't ready to go just yet. His mental and physical state was not prepared.

"I could barely look my mother in the _eyes_ Wells, she was a dying woman and I couldn't," He trailed off as his lips trembled. He wishes he didn't leave but he was glad he did.

"Bellamy that doesn't mean you can't be there for O,"

"I just feel so guilty it was entirely my fault. I truly am a monster."

"Bellamy of all the years I've known you you've been nothing but loyal and kind. Yes you may have rough edges but you're a good person and a great brother none the less even if you do tease me." Wells nudged him slightly and he smiled a little.

"I just feel like I'm a failure of a son and brother and a failure at fucking _relationships_."

"Is this more about your mum or Clarke?"

"I don't know," At least he was honest. He was more upset that he killed his mother because of Clarke. "I just...know it _hurts._ " Bellamy sobbed bringing his knees to his chest resting his head on them.

"Take all the time you need." Wells patted his shoulder.

Once he'd finished crying and got himself together he drove himself to the hospital. He walked back into the hospital with Wells, mentally talking himself up. He walked back through the ward doors and into his mother room.

Octavia and Theolonious were holding her lifeless hands crying their own sad tears. Octavia turned to him all gooey eyed. She let go of their mothers hand and ran into his arms. Bellamy hugged her tight. He loved his sister so much; he was never going to leave her again.

"I'm sorry O," He whispered to her, stroking the back of her head. "I'm so sorry."

...

There was very little time Bellamy got to himself. There was three events that were happening; the arrangements for his mother's funeral, Jasper packing up and moving out and Clarke packing up and moving out. Everything was just happening too fast. The first thing he did was move Jasper out, which was the easy part. The hard part was saying goodbye and putting an end to an era.

"I'll see you when I see you." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, see you." Bellamy sighed sadly. They hugged and Jasper left.

He then helped Clarke grab her stuff. Obviously he had to do the heavy lifting because she was already carrying a life. His phone ran during the middle of the packing.

"Hey O."

 _"Hey bro I need you to come down to the funeral directors office so we can get these plans ahead for next week."_

"Yeah okay I'm on my way." Bellamy said and hung up. "Clarke I have to go confirm some plans for the funeral next week, I'll be a couple hours think you can manage?" He asked her entering the bedroom where she was sat on the floor going through clothes.

"Yeah, I think I can, I'll call Wells and _Fi_ -Wells."

"Wells and Wells ey?" Bellamy mocked. "Give my brother Wells a hug, give the other Wells this," He put his middle finger up.

"Oh very mature Bellamy," Clarke scolded.

"That's how I am babe you either love me or leave me,"

"As you can see I'm leaving."

 _"Good."_ He grunted.

 _"Fine."_ She snapped.

"I'm leaving," He informed.

 _"Bye."_ She said sourly.

...

Turns out he was more than a few hours and was there the rest of the day. On the bright side he and Octavia along with his father have sorted out the funeral plans for next week. He entered his house with Octavia and the house was practically empty.

"Clarke?" He called but she was already gone. He already misses her; he missed her CDs that over took his on the rack and how his action packed DVD collection had become a girly rom com collection. The famine touch was missing, no flowers, no cushions and no fresh smells. He was officially a broken man.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" Octavia asked.

"Please." Bellamy nodded.

"Okay." She patted his shoulder.

She ended up staying for the rest of the week. The house wasn't actually that empty through the week though. Bellamy had everyone pop in to say hello and give him their condolences.

His friends would pop by to watch the game or do whatever it was nice but Bellamy knew they were here because they felt like that _had_ to not because they _want_ too.

Clarke didn't visit; things were awkward between them, they could be civil but there was a lot of unresolved tension. He supposed it was better that they didn't see each other in their own time. He sent O home the day before the funeral because he felt like she was just staying because she had to as well. However Wells and Sasha ended up crashing in the spare room.

The funeral was simple but nice. They were in a church benches were full of family and close friends. Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Theolonious, Wells and Sasha, took up the first row. Jasper, Maya, Raven, Wick, Abby and Kane filled the next but there was no sign of Clarke.

Bellamy got up to do his speech; his mother would have wanted him to say some words.

"My mother was a kind woman; she was loving, caring all of the above," He began. "I could stand here and give you a lecture about all the good things she's done like looking after everyone before herself and how she was the best mom in the world but she wasn't nobodies perfect," The doors opened at that moment and Clarke walked thought seating herself at the back. Clarke nodded to him to give her condolences and he nodded thankfully back.

"It's the bad and mischievous things I will remember her for, the way she would punish me for sneaking out the house, I learned something that day, never make my mother angry. Of course I was an idiot of kid who needed to learn more lessons." He smiled and they crowd chuckled.

"I think my favourite memories of my mother is whenever we got into arguments, because even though we would call each other every name under the sun and threaten to never speak to each other again we would always work things and we would make up for the lost time we spent arguing." Bellamy smiled wistfully at all the memories.

"I was one of the last people to see her alive but I wasn't there for her when she went when I should have been," His eyes watered. "I um I should have stayed but I was scared and I had every right to be. My mother was dying and I just didn't want to believe to. I think part of me blames myself for her death and I know it's not true but I just feel so guilty, so to finish off I'm going to say the things I should have said to her by her side."

"Mom," He said through dry sobs. "You have made me a proud son, all the things you've achieved; all the things you've done for me and my sister. I wish there was something I could do, it physically hurts me to see you like this but I want you to know I love you and will never forget you ever, your memory with live through me and I shall pass it on through generations of Blakes,"

"I'm sorry." He added with a final sob and the crowd cried with him.

Octavia was next up but his thoughts were else where. The next time he listened properly was when they were burying her body. Bellamy put a rose on the coffin, followed by Octavia, Theolonious and Jasper. Clarke even stepped forward from the back and put one on.

He cried silently as the coffin lowered into the ground. Everyone else had someone to cry but Bellamy stood tall. He was the chief now. He watched Clarke leave after crying her own sad tears. He was glad she came, he was grateful.

Theolonious wrapped and arm around his shoulders for comfort and you know what? He was glad his dad was here. He leaned into his father's side hug and let himself be comforted. He's the only parent he had left and he is going to make sure every moment counts. Because you never know which moment is your last.

...

The wake was held at Bellamy's place. It was big enough and easy enough for people to find. For a house full of people Bellamy had never felt more alone. He chatted to a few people, caught up with their lives and got their sympathy. Eventually he just gave up and sat on the stairs zoning out into his own little world.

By ten everyone was gone and the house was cleaned up thanks to Octavia and Wells; he had the best siblings even though they were only his half siblings, they were the best.

Once they were gone Bellamy really felt hollow. His house was empty. Jasper was gone, Clarke was gone and his mom died, he was so close to giving up.

In two weeks it felt like he had just won the lottery and blew the money, leaving him with nothing. That wasn't entirely true he was left with doubt, panic, insecurity and the saddest of all _loneliness_.

Bellamy looked around his empty house once more before switching off the lights and going up to bed. His life had officially gone to shit.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. It was incredibly sad but it will get better. I can assure you the next chapter will be up soon as I have written it. But other than that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter told you it would be soon. I have the last chapter all lined up for you. Thanks for the follows, favourites and comments keep them coming. Again apologies for spelling and grammar and enjoy the story XD**

It had been a good few weeks since the _"break up"_ and the funeral. Clarke was doing alright; she was managing to cope without Bellamy. There were just certain things she missed, like the warmth of waking up next to him, the banter they used to have and jus this they were. But most of all she just missed him and his touch. She craved it so much it could be classed as a new craving with her pregnancy hormones.

She had moved in with her mum and took the baby stuff from Bellamy's house to here. She felt bad for taking it all but they were presents for the babies and she would be seeing their babies the most. She still went to the antenatal classes but took her mom or O with her. At one point though she could have swore she saw Bellamy watching from outside the door. Maybe it was him or maybe she hoped it was him.

She got to see him though for the ultra sound. He came to that like he said he would.

"Hey," Clarke greeted. Bellamy quickly shoved something in his pocket and turned to her. She didn't ask what it was, that was his business and they have separate personal lives now.

"Hey back." He smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." He nodded and they walked into Glass' room.

"Hey guys," She greeted with a smile. "My condolences Bellamy I heard about your mother, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

"Thanks and its fine, you didn't miss much." He waved off.

"I also heard you two broke it off." Glass scrunched up her face but there was sympathy in her eyes. Clarke had sat on the stretch and prorated herself by this time.

"Yeah we're taking a break."

"I'm glad to see you two being friends still." Glass put the cold gel on her stomach. Clarke shivered at the appliance.

"Okay what have we got?" Glass uttered to herself watching the screen as she scans.

"Hearts beats are normal," She confirmed. "Fetuses about 12.5 inches," She moved the camera around a bit more.

"Everything looks good." She informed.

"Thanks Glass."

"No problem and Bellamy I have all the scan pictures here for you. This one will only take a minute to print."

"Thanks." He said as she walked out the room.

"You're collecting the ultrasound images?" Clarke wiped the gel of her bump.

"Yeah I decided to make a little scrap book about our baby." Bellamy said. Clarke would be lying if her heart didn't do a little flip then.

"That's very sweet."

"As always." He laughed, helping her up off the stretch.

"And the moment is ruined." She laughed with him as she stood up. Her hands tingled from where he touched them when he was helping her up.

"Okay so here you are." Glass re-entered the room with the pictures handing them to Bellamy. "Okay so this is the last time I will see you know because you are due within the next month so I shall see you when you go into labour."

"Perfect." Clarke said. "See you soon," Clarke smiled and they left.

"I guess I see you in a few weeks." Bellamy said to her.

"Yeah I guess you will." She concurred, disappointment slightly apparent in her tone. After a long pause Bellamy finally said.

"We'll see you."

"Yeah see you." She said and they walked their separate ways. It was safe to say she really missed him.

Finn was a nice guy but he was no Bellamy. She had to break it off with him too, he didn't really take that well. He ended up shouting at her and causing a scene but she was the pregnant woman in distress so other people backed her up. It was a good day.

"Clarke _you_ can't do this." He had said.

"Finn we weren't all that serious."

"Weren't all that serious? I _love_ you Clarke." He said all puppy dog eyed. It looked weird on him.

"What?" Clarke choked.

"Yes I love you."

"We've been on _three_ dates."

"It was love at first sight."

"Clearly it was one sided." She shot back.

" _Clearly."_ He said sourly.

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't feel the same."

"You're sorry? _You're fucking sorry?_ You stomp in my heart and you're sorry?" He yelled and people started to look at them. Clarke felt herself feel very insecure.

"Look I don't love you okay but do care I just thought we could be friends."

" _Friends."_ He scoffed. "It's him isn't it? You love him."

"Yes." Clarke agreed anything to get him to shut up.

"You can't do this to me. What's he got that I don't?"

"That's not fair Finn I've know him all my life, he's the father of my child and I've only been on three dates with you." She let down easy. She was trying to keep him clam but he was going crazy.

She could hear people whisper around. _"That poor woman."_ She heard one say.

"Only three dates? I made them the most romantic dates ever." He spat. "And you didn't fucking appreciate them."

"I did." She defended. They were nice dats but not what she was looking for.

"Them again that's what I get for going out with a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Hey don't bring my pregnancy into this. That does not define me!"

" _Yeah!"_ People mumbled.

"Excuse me miss is this gentleman bothering?" A waiter asked finally.

"Yes he is. I'm a _hormonal pregnant_ lady who doesn't need anymore stress from this man." She cried being dramatic a bit for effect.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No I am _not_ leaving."

"Yes you are." The waiter pointed his fingers and two buff waiters grabbed Finn by the arms and dragged him out. People applauded.

"This is not fair. Clarke I'm sorry."

"Oh now he's sorry." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Can I have the bill please?"

"No money necessary, it's in the house."

"Thanks." Clarke smiled. See she told you a good day.

After that though Finn kept phoning her trying to apologise, he even showed up at her mom's house once. That was awkward but Abby put him in his place. Apart from that there wasn't much stress and everything was alright. Mostly.

...

Bellamy was doing well too. He redecorated his whole house baby proofing everything and he bought all knew baby stuff. He turned the spare guest room into a play room with two cots, walkers and lots of toys. There was a changing station in there too. There were cots down stairs too; one in the living room and one in the kitchen. He also got high chairs for the dining room and bought a double pram so he can push both his babies at once. He can redecorate the house all he wants it still feels bare without Clarke. Or Japer but Clarke more.

He had also been reading up on pregnancy, buying baby books even trying out that what to expect when you're expecting. He could lie and say it was a pile of crap (which it was) but he fucking loved that pile of crap. The books he read taught him the symptoms of labour and how to look after a pregnant woman and make her feel comfortable. He also read books on parenting so he knew how to be a better father.

He had been going to the Mommy and Me classes watching Clarke and the other moms; he had been watching their moves so he knew what to do. Not that he would admit this but would practice the moves he learnt from the classes on his full body pillow. The only problem was the first few time he fell asleep on it. He would watch Clarke through the glass and she was stunning, she was glowing with her pregnancy and he just wanted to march in there and tell her he-he would want to help out more and do the classes. No no he wants to tell her he fucking loved her for real but he couldn't do it.

Going to the ultrasound was not as awkward as he thought. Especially since he had the ring he had bought for her. He thought she saw it but she didn't say anything so he must be in the clear. He messes with the ring sometimes; it brings him comfort at the thought of what could have been. It also makes him think of the promise his mother wanted him to keep and it's what drives him. Because maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but he will get Clarke back some how he just had to _woo_ her. Because let's face it he missed her. Their arguments were stupid because they weren't exclusive, Bellamy realises that now.

...

"You miss him don't you?" Abby asked her one night.

"Who?" She asked dumbly. Of course she knew she was humouring her mother.

"Bellamy."

"I do." Clarke admitted.

"You two should make up." She suggested.

"I thought you said he was a bad guy." She frowned. Is her mother contradicting herself? Yes that's exactly what she's doing.

"He's a different person now I see that. You two are good together you really had an impact on each other."

"Mom you do know our engagement was _fake_."

"I know it's just, you guys complete each other."

"Mom were not gonna get together so can we just drop it."

"You love him and you're _scared_ he won't love you back." She wasn't wrong but still.

"Mom just-okay." Clarke pleaded and stood up from the table and walked out the dining room.

"He makes you happy Clarke that's all I want for you!" She called after her but Clarke ignored her. Doesn't matter about her happiness if she can't make Bellamy happy.

...

"You're moping." Octavia laughed.

"I am not."

"Yes you are bro." Wells laughed too.

"Jasper defended me." He argued.

"Yes you guys should be ashamed of yourselves Bellamy is _not_ moping," Jasper said seriously and their faces dropped. _There_ , Bellamy thought. "He's clearly _pining_." Jasper teased and the other two laughed once again.

"Ah fuck you guys." Bellamy growled.

"You're just bitter because you miss her." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I'm bitter because my friends are a bunch of a-holes."

"We're not your friends were family," Well corrected.

"Were allowed to be a-holes to one another. It's traditional in families." Jasper stated with a big grin.

"And you've been a dick to us before." Octavia added.

"Yes but this is three against one, very unfair."

 _"Touché."_ Wells chuckled.

"And yes you are sad because you miss her, just think of how happy you were because of her and now she's gone you're like a grumpy old man." Octavia nudged him. He was not sad over Clarke.

"I am a grumpy old man." He sighed.

"You're twenty six Bellamy you're not allowed to be a grumpy old man. You can be grumpy but not old." Octavia shook her head fondly.

"Well having kids ages you." Bellamy defended.

"They're not even born yet." Jasper raised his brow.

"That's just the power of kids for you." Bellamy shrugged. "And besides I'm not pining for Clarke."

"Given the fact we never mentioned Clarke's name and you said it, means you are." Octavia reasoned. Because _logic_...not.

"Well who else would you be talking about?" Bellamy asked expectant. This should be good.

"Um that coffee shop girl?" Wells shrugged. And yes the answer was classic.

"The one nightstand? Yes I miss her terribly so bad that I forgot her name." Bellamy mocked.

"Just admit you like Clarke." Wells smirked.

"I haven't really thought about it." Bellamy passed it off.

"You fucking lie." Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"Okay I've only just really admitted it myself; I'm in love with a girl who would rather date _'Mr Fantastic'_ than plain ol' me." Bellamy ranted.

"Awww, was that so hard?" Octavia cooed. Yes very much so.

"Look doesn't matter how I feel she's dating Finn." Bellamy stressed. It was a lost cause.

"You'll be happy to know she broke up with Finn." Octavia smirked knowingly.

"What?"Bellamy gasped.

"Yeah she did." Wells confirmed.

"I heard he was a jerk about it and made a scene." Jasper grinned.

"Well I did warn her he was a dickhead."

"Don't start telling her I told you so." Octavia smacked his arm.

"I'm not but look guys me and Clarke are good, it was a mutual break off. So just leave it okay, nothing I can do." Bellamy grumbled and walked away from them.

"You do know we're going to the same place Blake you can't walk away from us!" Jasper yelled.

"I can try." Bellamy laughed.

...

Clarke was sat on her own in the house a few weeks later bored to tears. The babies were really heavy and they tired her out just walking to the kitchen. She sat on the sofa at an awkward angle ready to watch a film. Her mom and Kane went out on date night; it took some convincing to get them to leave assuring them that she would be fine. She got ten minutes into the movie when she felt something wet underneath her. Did she pee her pants? It didn't smell like pee. Suddenly pain erupted in her womb.

 _"Contraction."_ She gasped. Her water broke; she was going into labour.

 **Ooo cliffy well not really but sorta. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**It be the final chapter and I do not disappoint. Tis a long-ish chapter, well longer than the others...I think. I know it's longer than the last. Thanks again for the follows, favourites and comments I do enjoy seeing them in my emails. Sorry for spelling and grammar but enjoy XD**

Clarke breathed in and out bending over slightly holding her bump. Well held her mountain because there were two fucking babies. What the fuck was happening? Well she knew what was happening she was in fucking _labour_ but she didn't know what was happening with the rest. Accept she does because she's a doctor but she's not that _kind_ of doctor but she should know whats happening anyway but her head is a mess and she can't focus and-and-Ahhhhhh she screamed internally.

"Ahhhhh." She screamed out loud. She needed help and she needs to calm the fuck down but help would most likely get here first. She wobbled over to the table and grabbed her phone. She dialled her mom's number.

 _"Hi this is Abby leave a message."_

 _Fuck._

She dialled Kane and straight to voicemail too.

She dialled Octavia.

 _"Hello."_

"Oh thank god O I need you, you see I'm-"

 _"Ha I'm not really here right now leave a message."_

"Son of a bitch!" Clarke screamed putting down the phone. She hated O right now.

"Ahhh." She cried at one contraction. She had to do it. She dialled Bellamy's number.

 _"Clarke is everything okay?"_ He answered in panic.

"Nooooo," She dragged out wincing in pain. "I'm in labour and I need some help please come." She breathed heavily.

 _"I'm on my way just sit tight,"_ She heard rustling in the background. _"Clarke think you can make it to the bath?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Fill it up and get in it the hot water; it will help speed up the contractions and see if you're actually in labour."_ He explained. She started to make it up their stairs.

"Okay." She whimpered.

 _"Also you got the contraction app didn't you?"_ He asked.

"Mmm."

 _"Then open it; track your contractions until I get there."_ He instructed. She went to the bathroom and ran the water.

"How do you know so much?" She was glad he did she just didn't expect it.

 _"I read."_ He laughed.

"You read? Since when?" She teased. She added bubbles in the bath.

 _"I'll have you know I read my first book four days ago."_ Bellamy joked and it made her laugh.

"What? A dummies guide to labour."

 _"Oh so she can make jokes, maybe I don't need to come."_ Bellamy threatened lightly.

"Yes please just come round I won't tease you and your ego." She promised.

 _"Good because my ego is very sensitive."_ He mocked.

"Right okay." She rolled her eyes.

 _"Right I'm on my way sit tight."_ He said and she heard a car door.

"Wait please don't hang up keep talking." She begged.

 _"Okay I'll put you on speaker."_ He said.

"Thank you." She put him on speaker too and undressed ready to sit in the bath.

...

Bellamy was about to settle down himself when Clarke phoned. He knew something was up when she phoned because they haven't really been in contact. As soon as she said labour, he thought _'what?! now?!'_. In his head he was having a mini panic attack put in the phone he seem cool as a cucumber. He was spouting out what to do and others instructions like a boss. He was very proud of himself especially since he wasn't thinking very clear but his mouth clearly was. She wanted him to stay on the phone and that's exactly what he did. He put it on speaker and put the phone in the phone rack.

 _"So,"_ She said and heard the sounds of water. She must have got into the bath. _"What have you been up to?"_

"You're in labour and that's first question that comes to mind?" He laughed.

 _"Well I don't want to think about my labour."_

"Wow great start to being a mom." He teased.

 _"Shut up and answer the question."_ She ordered.

"Okay errm I've been reading baby books, I've changed the house child proofed it and made it a kid zone."

 _"Sound great I'd like to see it."_

"I'll make sure you do."

 _"Anything else?"_

"If I'm being completely honest," Bellamy started. He might as well get it out the way. "I've been missing you." He admitted. He heard Clarke breath in or gasp just did something.

 _"I've missed you too."_ She said quietly. Bellamy smiled. He was so glad they were on the same page.

"Clarke I-"

 _"Ahhhh."_ She cried.

"Contraction?"

 _"Yep."_ She groaned.

"Hold tight I'm nearly there." Wow he remembered at time when he never thought he would say those words outside of the bedroom; how times change.

...

By the time Bellamy had got there Clarke was starting to shrivel like a prune.

"Clarke!" He ran into the bathroom.

"Contractions?"

"Thirty seconds long, every ten minutes."

"Okay well I can't take you to the hospital till they're five minutes apart."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I'm going to phone people and tell them what's happeneing and I'll try and get a hold of Glass."

"Okay." She said and he nodded.

"Bellamy." She called. He stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot." Clarke said sincerely. Bellamy's face sorted Turing something sweet.

"I'll always be here for you Clarke." He said and left.

No one was picking up and it was stressing Bellamy out. Like did they all just go to the same _'I won't answer the phone'_ event? He left them all voicemails though. He was surprise Glass wasn't picking up; he assumed she was with another patient as that's why she doesn't usually pick up.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called distressed. He ran into the bathroom.

"Contractions five minutes apart." She grimaced.

"Okay let's get you out the tub." He helped her up. He dried her and gave her a shirt and skirt to wear. He didn't even bother with underwear because her clothes would be coming off and she will be in one of those patient gown things. He helped her down the stairs and got her in the car. He drove a little bit like a mad man to get her to the hospital faster. He was just glad it was late so there weren't many cars. He got her out the car and rained her inside.

"My _wife's_ in labour." He said panicked at the desk. Yes he said wife. He panicked!

"Okay sir we'll get her wheel chair and get her prepped for birth." The nurse assured.

"Thank you."

"Who is her doctor?"

"Dr Glass Sorenson." Bellamy said breathlessly, this was happening he couldn't believe it.

"Okay I'll page her."

They brought the wheel chair and sat Clarke in it. Just as they started to wheel her away everyone entered the ER. Abby with Marcus; Octavia with Lincoln; Jasper and Maya; Wells and Sasha even Raven and Wick were here. So was Theolonious.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Abby shouted.

"I'm sorry miss you can't go there." A nurse said.

"I'm a doctor plus that is my daughter about to give birth to my grand babies."

"Who are they?"

"Other friends and family."

"Okay you come with me. Everyone else there's a waiting room near the room she's in if you would like to follow Nurse Leigh." The nurse instructed.

"How's she doing?" Abby asked Bellamy.

"Contractions five minutes apart but are becoming more frequent and longer."

"Oh my god she's in labour." Abby gasped in realisation. Yep that's just how he felt at first nope he still was scared as shit.

Once they were in the room they put Clarke in the gown and placed her on the bed. They told her to keep breathing in and out. The nurse took her blood pressure and attached a monitor to her. The nurse then looked at her down stairs area- _just say vagina Blake nothing to be awkward about_ -the nurse looked at her vagina and wrote something down. Glass ran in ten minutes later.

"I'm sorry I'm late my other patient needed me." She explained.

"It's okay. Is she close?" Bellamy asked.

"Err well," Glass felt her stomach and then looked up as the nurse handed her the sheet that she took notes on. "She's only eight centimetres she needs to be ten before she can give birth." Glass concluded.

"Nurse Amy has put an electric monitor on her to track her labour process."

"Okay so she's not giving birth yet?"

"Nope labour can take up to twelve hours."

"Oh wow." Bellamy paled. He didn't think it would be that long.

"I'm going to put her on pain relief so the contractions aren't too bad." She said and put the drip in Clarke's wrist.

"Thanks Glass." Clarke smiled. Glass nodded and left.

"Bellamy why don't you go and get a coffee and I'll sit with her. You've done enough for now." Abby suggested.

"Okay." Bellamy nodded reluctantly and left the room. He went to the vending machine in the waiting room and got one of those crappy coffees. He turned round and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Err she's not dilated enough yet so they out her on a monitor to track it." He informed. And they all nodded like they knew that was.

"I'm just going to drink this and go back in. We can't have two of us mentally breaking down."

...

It had been a few hours and Clarke was walking around the room with her drip.

"This is so unfair!" She complained. _"Just get out of me!"_ Clarke couldn't take this anymore. Yes she was on pain relief but this felt so freaking awkward. She felt like they were going to drop any second. Her mom had been rubbing her back to help but it just got annoying after a while. Bellamy came back and had brought her some water and Abby some too; he said the coffee was shit.

"Clarke give it time." Abby insisted.

"I've gave it time, I just want them out." She sighed tiredly. She felt gross. She kept having discharge, her face was sweaty and she was swollen; she felt monstrous.

"Ugh I _need_ a shower." She stated.

"You can have one tomorrow." Bellamy assured.

"Ahhhh." Clarke yelled out. The monitor was going off like mad. Glass ran in.

"On the bed." She instructed and they got her there. She put her legs up on the stands there. "She's fully dilated." Glass informed. "Let's get these babies out."

"Fucking finally." She breathed out relieved.

"Only one of you can be in here."

"Obviously _me_." Abby said.

"Abby it should be me." Bellamy said.

"No it will be me this is my daughter my grandchildren."

"My children first and foremost, I'm not missing the birth."

"Guys take this outside she doesn't not need the added stress." Glass hissed. They two nodded and walked outside the room. They went into the waiting area.

"Bellamy I will be there for her." Abby growled. "I have been when you weren't."

"Abby,"

"No Blake I'm going in that room."

"Like hell you are." Bellamy snapped.

 _"Ooo drama."_ Jasper whispered.

"Excuse me?" Abby glared.

"You heard me," He sasses. " _I_ was the one who _came_ when Clarke needed help, no one else would answer," Bellamy spat. " _I_ was there for her and I _want_ to be there for her. I'm fucking going in that room because that woman in there is the love of my life and if you think I'm going to miss my babies birth you must be fucking insane." Bellamy finished and they applauded. Abby looked shocked.

"Go bro!" Octavia cheered.

"She got told." Jasper laughed.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself, you really have grown. Now go in there and be with my daughter." Abby allowed but there was still a bit of bitterness in her tone.

...

Bellamy came back in in the room. Clarke was so glad it was him; her mother would have stressed her out.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey back." She wheezed.

"Nurse get him some scrubs please." Glass said and she got him a mask, a hat thing, a gown and some plastic safety glasses.

"Okay we're ready." Glass announced. "The first baby is crowning. Think you can push for me Clarke?"

"Yeah." She said weakly and pushed. She grabbed for Bellamy's hand and he took it. That felt right. She squeezed it.

"Bellamy!" She screamed as she pushed.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"We have a head." Glass said. "Keep pushing."

"I love you!" She pushed again.

"I love you too." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Good." She pushed again.

"Okay, we shoulders and a chest. Another big push should do it. Think you can do that Clarke?" Glass encouraged. Clarke nodded. She pushed like there was no tomorrow. There was a baby's cry.

"First baby is out!" Glass said happily. "It's the boy." She smiled.

Bellamy looked at him all red and gooey. He was beautiful; Bellamy fell in love with him. That was _his_ baby, all _his_. Well Clarke's too but you know what he means. The nurse cut the cord and brought the baby over to the scales.

"Looks like the second one is coming straight after." Glass informed getting back into position.

"Clarke," Bellamy said. He though he would ask her before she has to push again.

"Yeah?" She said breathing heavily, bracing herself to push again.

"Marry me?"

"Huh?" Her breathing hitched.

"Marry me for real?" He took out the ring from his pocket and showed it her. He'd been carrying it around for ages. "I bought this for you three months ago. I was going to ask you then but my mom got ill and we fought and-"

"Bellamy," Clarke interrupted. She winced and then cried out in pain.

"Baby is crowning, get ready to push." Glass said. Well that went well. Bellamy put the ring back in his pocket and held Clarke's hand again.

...

A while later the two held their babies. Clarke held the boy and Bellamy held the girl. She was happy; they were happy. She cradled him close to her, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Bellamy bounced from foot to foot rocking her slightly whispering sweet things to her.

"Hey," Octavia greeted softly as she entered with, Abby, Theolonious, Wells and Jasper. They would only allow blood relatives in at the moment but they got away with Jasper; Bellamy told them he was adopted.

"Hey," She said weakly. She was so tired who knew child birth would be so much effort. Well everyone.

 _"Aww."_ They cooed.

"They are so adorable." Abby gushed. "Can I hold one?"

"Of course mom." Clarke gave the boy to her.

"Here you go dad." Bellamy handed the girl to Theolonious.

"Hello," Abby said in baby talk.

"Have you got a name for them yet?" Wells asked, smiling fondly down at his niece.

"Yes." Clarke said. "We've decided to name the boy Jake Jaha Blake." Abby looked up with sad but happy eyes. Clarke knew it meant a lot to her mom as it did to her. Bellamy had always wanted to call the boy that in honour of her father which is why they named the girl;

"The girl is called Aurora Abigail Blake." Bellamy continued. Clarke thought it was only fair to honour his mother too. Besides it really suited her. They also decided to add Theolonious and Abby into the name so all they honour all their parents. Besides they were going for alliteration; they can nick name their kids JJ and AA although they might not call her AA it just doesn't have the same ring as JJ.

"I can't believe I'm an aunt." Octavia said as Abby passed Jake to her.

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa," Theolonious smile watery passing Aurora to Wells.

"Okay I know we're all caught up with the babies but I have to ask," Jasper started. "You're wearing the _ring?_ "

"I'm _wearing_ the ring." Clarke grinned.

"You have a ring?" Abby asked.

"I have a ring." She confirmed sticking her left hand out. There it was Bellamy's sapphire ring he bought her and gave to her.

 _Earlier..._

 _Clarke just finished pushing out their second child and she panted._

 _"Yes." She said breathlessly._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"I will marry you." She smiled. Bellamy grinned a stupid grin._

 _"I should hope so." He took the ring our and put it on her finger. "I'm not going to kiss you though you're all sweaty."_

 _"Just what every girl wants to her." She laughed. "Come here."_

 _"Fine." Bellamy rolled his eyes but grinned anyway as he kissed her._

"You're getting married?" Octavia asked her eyes bulging with excitement.

" _We're_ getting married!" Clarke beamed.

"Congratulations you guys!" Theolonious cheered.

"We're all going to be one big happy family." Jasper grinned. They were.

Glass walked in at that moment.

"How's everything going?" She asked.

"Good," Bellamy answered.

"I'm glad to see everything worked out for you guys." She smiled.

"Hey Glass?"

"Yeah."

"Think you could take picture of us all for my _err-memory book_." He stuttered.

"Yeah sure."

"He means scrap book. It's okay to be a _girl_ Bellamy." Clarke teased.

"I'm not just a girl," He came back with. "I'm a _beautiful_ girl." He did a hair flick.

"And he still has that ego." Octavia laughed.

"Here Glass take my phone and take the picture before I kill my family." Bellamy chuckled, giving Glass his phone.

Wells gave Bellamy Aurora and Octavia handed Jake back to Clarke. Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed facing the camera leaning close to Clarke. Abby sold next to Clarke and Theolonious next to Bellamy. Wells kneeled down in front of his father and Octavia knelt in front of Abby. And Jasper well he was crouched in front of the bed with his arms out pulling a daft face but it wouldn't be him if he didn't do that. Glass took the picture. She took a few actually and showed them.

"I love it." Clarke said.

"Me too." Bellamy agreed.

 _"Our family."_ Abby concluded.

...

Epilogue

6 months down the line everything was fine. Clarke and Bellamy got married and Clarke had moved back into Bellamy's house. Everything was perfect the children were growing up well. Bellamy's prediction about what they looked like we're wrong. Jake is actually growing blond hair and has blue eyes like Clarke and Aurora had brown eyes just like her father and brown curly locks. They were both tanned though like Bellamy; the most beautiful babies you could ever see in their opinion. That said the parents were beautiful, especially Bellamy in _Bellamy's_ opinion. Speaking of parents they two were still trying to figure out and get used to the whole parenting thing.

"Good night Hun." Clarke bid as she settled down in the bed.

"Night." Bellamy said settling behind her snaking his arms around her drawing her close. She turned the lamp off. Just as they were drifting to sleep, an ear bleeding noise erupted from the baby monitor.

"Clarke _baby_ ," Bellamy grumbled.

"I got up last time." Clarke reminded.

"So did I." Bellamy argued.

"But both of them were awake. This sounds like it's only one." She reasoned.

"I still did it last." Bellamy said into her hair.

"Bellamy I swear to-" The crying became stereo.

"Fuck." Bellamy cussed. The two reluctantly got up.

"Next time we're having one." Clarke said sleepily.

"Next time?" Bellamy huffed. "There won't be a next time two is enough." He laughed.

"For now."

"Why did my swimmers have to be so strong and split the egg?"

"Well you should have worn a condom and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"And miss all the drama we had for nine months?" Bellamy said. _"Never."_ He grinned.

"Well the suck it up and grab a crying baby."

"Yes _Mrs Blake_." He smiled. He liked calling her that.

"Shut up _Mr_ _Griffin_." She smirked. She liked calling him that. He didn't.

"Alright I'm picking up one." He defended. _"Hello baby."_ He cooed picking up Jake. _"What's wrong_?" He pouted trying to smooth Jake by bouncing up and down.

Clarke watched as he did so; she made the right choice. Bellamy was the one. Well she hoped he is because she bloody married him. Clarke smiled. This was their life; they had come a long way from the first month of pregnancy and she was happy she did. Her life was finally right.

-FIN

 **Yay! Another happy ending as always; can't have it ending sad now can we? Well I hoped you enjoyed the finale XD**


End file.
